The Mockingjay and her Fifty
by batbaby
Summary: The sequel to Fifty Meets the Mockingjay. Here we are following them once again as they learn about each other and the pasts that continue to follow them. Rated M because that's Fifty's way ; Expect a little bit of everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Here you are, followers & newcomers alike to the sequel to Fifty Meets the Mockingjay! Enjoy and expect smut in the chapters to come. As always, all characters belong to the ever talented Ms. Collins and Ms. James.**

KPOV

Oh, my, God, so hot again! Why is Christian's body temperature so high all the time? Or is it just when he's asleep? I look down to find him sprawled over my stomach again. I raise my hand and run it through his hair, effectively waking him up. He rolls over, stretching out and then grabbing me quickly against him.

"Mmmm, I like waking up next to you." He murmurs in my ear.

I smile against his shoulder, "You mean on me. So far every morning I have woken up, you are on me in some way, bathing me in your heat."

"Is that so bad?" He asks, nuzzling his nose to my ear. He hand starts to trail down my side, making small circles in different spots.

"It is when I have to pee." I tell him, wiggling away and running into the bathroom. I breathe a loud sigh of relief as I make it to the toilet and I hear him laugh. "Hey, I really had to go!"

"I can tell!" He yells from the bedroom. Then he's in the doorway, "Want to go take a run before breakfast?"

"Sure. Then shower?" I ask, getting up and washing my hands. The hairpins from last night's business dinner are scattered all over the bathroom counter. I brush my teeth while gathering the as many as I can so I can put them away.

When I'm done and have my hair in a high ponytail, I go back into the bedroom to grab some shorts and a tank top. Christian is just getting out of the bed, the sheet falling away from his tight naked bottom. I just watch him as he walks into the closet, enjoying my view. He pops his copper- haired head out, "Do you want me to grab you shorts and a top while I'm in here?"

"I'll grab them; I have to get my shoes and everything anyway." I tell him, following him back in. The closet is so big; you could fit an entire regular-sized bedroom in here.

As Christian is looking through a drawer for some socks, I hug him from behind. "I'm glad I chose to stay with you."

He pats my hand that is over his stomach, and then turns around so that I'm in his arms now. Kissing the top of my head, he replies, "I'm glad too, Sweetie."

Talking into his chest, my forehead against it, "I don't really know where my home is anymore. My mother sent Gale to take me home and I don't think I have one anymore. I have a big empty house, I have a backyard, and I have neighbors, but I don't have a home. Why would she want me to go back to that?"

Christian puts his finger under my chin, lifting it so that I have to look at him. "So you don't want to go back at all?"

"I would like to go back and you come with me, but I don't want to stay there. It hasn't been a true home since Peeta died and I don't think that I can stand the ghosts anymore." I confess to him, the man I chose over my old best friend and mother.

"Ghosts?" He questions quietly, rubbing my back like he had the night before when we were encountered by Gale.

I shiver, putting my head back against his chest. "Yeah, when Peeta died, all I could ever see was him, everywhere. And the baby, what would have been a baby, I thought I kept hearing cries in the middle of the night and I wasn't even that far along when I lost it. I kept having Johanna come stay with me; it made it better when someone else was there."

"I know about ghosts, Katniss, I used to find little things all over the place that reminded me of my Ana. It's just something we have to live with when the ones we love die. I never knew it until then though, because I had been so young when my mother died." He admits, still stroking me. "We don't have to go for a run, we can stay here, relax."

I pull away from him, "No, I think we should go out, maybe not run though. You said you had a helicopter?"

He smiles, "I do. Why, what are you thinking?"

"Maybe a trip to District 4, go see the beach? How long would that take?" I ask, going to the other side of the closet to pick something else to wear.

"An hour, maybe an hour and a half. I'll go let Taylor know and call my stand-by pilot, make sure everything is ready." Christian is really excited that I brought it up, so I'm glad I did. He gives me a kiss before he walks out of the closet, practically running to go call whomever he needs to call.

I go to my side of the wardrobe that was put in last night while we were out. It's everything that we chose from two days before, the first real day I spent with Christian, and everything else that was chosen based off of what I liked. I think Mrs. Jones must have picked out some things, because I don't remember picking out little sundresses or skirts. They are nice though and since we'll be going to the beach, perfect. I look through the drawers given to me in search of a bathing suit. I had to make sure it covered my scars, so it's a one piece, and when I find the right drawer, I also find five different suits to choose from. Holy cow, why would one person need that many? I guess the options are nice and honestly, I had more than that when Peeta and I went on the Victory tour way back when. I pick a pretty light pearly purple one and throw it on under my dress and head downstairs.

Mrs. Jones is busy putting together a picnic basket. When she sees me coming towards her, she smiles and greets me, "Morning, dear, do you want me to pack anything special? Mr. Grey told me about your trip and I wanted to make sure everything is in here. Let's see, fruit, cheese, bread, and wine. There's some small plates and cups, napkins, oh, and forks and a knife for the cheese. I think I have everything in there."

"Any kind of dessert?" I ask, even though the basket sounds wonderfully full.

"Oh yes, almost forgot! There's still some of the chocolate cake from the other night. Let me pack some of that. Thank you, dear, for reminding me. Do you want anything right now? I can make you up something?" She is so sweet and makes me wish my mother could have been more like her. Mrs. Jones is well aware of how Christian is, what he does in the rumpus room, she does cleans up after him, and she's still so nice about it all.

"No, well, maybe some juice and toast, we ate plenty last night and I'm not all that hungry." I say, peeking into the basket as she gets going on my small breakfast.

As the toast is being made, she packs the cake and puts in a couple of more plates, forks, and napkins. The basket is almost full when she decides to add a large bottle if water. Good idea, I don't think wine is meant to go with the beach too much. I smile at her as she hands me my plate of toast and places two kinds of jams in front of me. Hmmm, orange marmalade or strawberry jam? It's nice having choices, though when you're not used to many, you deal with what you have too. Since there's two pieces of toast, each one gets a different topping. I take turns biting into each one until everything is gone.

Mrs. Jones lets out a small giggle, "Would you like more, dear? Mr. Grey is probably still in the process of making sure the helicopter is ready."

After taking a drink of my juice, I shake my head, "No, this is fine. Have you ever been to District 4, Mrs. Jones?"

"Yes, a few couple of years ago, after the rebellion, I went on a vacation with Jason." She informs me. I hadn't realized that they were together. She sees it in my face too. "Yes, Jason and I have been together for some time now. Mr. Grey insisted we take a vacation once everything had calmed down. His wife wasn't pregnant yet and they were going off somewhere else anyway. It was very pretty and the seafood was great."

"It is what I remember of it. I've only been there once before, and that was before the Quarter Quell. Christian knows how to swim, right?" I hadn't even thought about that. I'm sure he does, as he's in such good shape, but that means little if you don't have water to swim in.

"Oh, yes, he's parents made sure all of their children knew how to swim. Oh, here he is now and he looks quite happy." She leans down next to me, whispering, "Flying is one of his most favorite things to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Had to go back to FSOG for helicopter info. I know nothing about them myself. All credit goes to Ms. James and Ms. Collins.**

CPOV

She remembered I had a helicopter and wants to go to the beach. This should be a fun trip. I go down my mental checklist, called to make sure Charlie Tango is ready and then called my acquaintance to have a suite ready for us. I'll surprise Katniss by spending the whole night over there. We'll be able to see the sunrise and sunset this way. It's still pretty early, so by the time we get there, we can have brunch and then hold out for dinner.

When I get back downstairs, Katniss is in a light summery white dress with big orange and yellow flowers on it. I can see that she has a bathing suit on, but only because one of the straps has decided to peek out of place. I smile, and then notice the huge basket that Mrs. Jones has prepared for us no doubt. She thinks of everything I haven't.

"The helicopter is ready to go and I've called in a favor so we can stay the night too." I mention as I walk towards the ladies. Mrs. Jones smiles, she knows who the favor is from and nods her head.

"We're staying the night? I guess I better go back upstairs and pack some things then." She says, somehow missing the duffle bag I already have in hand. I lift it up and she smiles, "I guess you took care of that already."

"Yes, Taylor is waiting for us downstairs and then we'll be off to the helipad. Did you eat something?" I ask her as I take the basket in my other hand. It's pretty heavy, which means Mrs. Jones packed it well. Of course, this leaves me with no way to hold Katniss' hand and I'm not too pleased about that.

Just then, Katniss takes the duffle bag and slings it over her shoulder. "Wow, this is kind of light, are you sure you packed anything in here?"

She's mocking me, I know she's capable of carrying much more, so I let her and take her hand. "Mrs. Jones, we'll be back sometime late tomorrow night. I called Ros; let her know I'll be out of reach for the whole weekend."

"Yes, Mr. Grey. Do you want me to have any food ready for your arrival?" She asks, drying her hands on her apron.

I think about it for a moment. "Yes, a bread and cheese plate will probably be best. Nothing heavy, we'll more than likely go to bed. I hope to be back before 9, but you never know."

"Of course, Mr. Grey. You two have fun!" She calls after us as we walk towards the elevator.

"So, who would owe you a favor in District 4?" Katniss asks as soon as the doors close.

I pull her to me, giving her a light kiss on the lips. "Mrs. Jones has a sister and brother-in-law who always wanted to own a hotel, so now they do."

"You own it?"

"I lent them the money, yes. But they have already paid me back in full plus some interest. They have done very well for themselves." I tell her, wrapping my arm around her lower back. "When I called ten minutes ago, they seemed pleased to have us on such short notice, which is always nice. They're located about a block from the beach."

"Wow that close? That should be really nice. Have you been there before?" She asks me, putting her arm around my waist. I like this, she is already so comfortable with me and I her.

"Not to stay, I went when they were building, hired my brother to do it. We kept pretty busy after the rebellion. What you unintentionally started gave a lot of people work afterwards." I inform her as the elevator doors open.

She looks up at me as we get out and asks, "Elliot builds?"

"Yes, he has his own construction business that I've always used when building something new. Though I've only used him personally three times for business. I of course recommend him when I can." Taylor takes the bag from Katniss and the basket from me as we near the car.

"We should be there in about ten minutes, sir. The weather report is showing warmer temperatures as well." Taylor informs me as he closes our doors.

"Sounds good. We should be able to enjoy the beach then." I say as Katniss straps herself in. Her hand is lying in the middle of the seat between us, so I take it and bring it to my lips before I just hold it. I can't believe that I only met her three days ago and it already seems that I can't be without her.

She looks down at our hands intertwined and then at me with a smile. "So, who will be flying us to District 4?"

"I will." I tell her and she just looks at me with her mouth slightly open. "I learned when I was younger, on different prototypes, so that when I actually got my own, I was all set. The one Beetee made I've had for a few years now."

"Since before the rebellion? I didn't know he could do that." She acknowledges, glancing out the window at the passing people and shops.

"Money had a way of making Snow look the other way. I'm sure I'm not the only one who did it." I respond. "I didn't like it, but if I paid him a certain fee, I could have whatever I wanted built as long as it looked like I was using it for myself or one of my businesses. As long as it looked like you were being selfish, he was fine with it."

"Seems about right. He always had an agenda, didn't he?" Katniss replies. "Only the rich were allowed to have everything while so many others suffered."

I look over at her as she's looking out the window. I can tell she's saddened by the thought, even though things have gotten much better since the rebellion and she probably doesn't realize how many people thank her because of it. "Katniss, it's not like that anymore, everything has been so much….more since he was killed, since Coin was killed."

She looks over at me with sad grey eyes and nods, "I know, but it took so long. How did I become the one to change it all? All I wanted to was to not die or have to kill Peeta to get back home. He had said the night before the first Games that he didn't want to become a part of their Games, that if he died, he wanted to die himself."

I don't know what to say to her. Her husband died, young and full of life no doubt; ready to start a family with the woman he had loved most of his life. It makes me think of Ana and how ready she was to bring our child into a world that had gone right again. How she wasn't afraid to have children now that there was no real threat to their well-being. Not that we would have had to deal with the Games other than to watch it, watch innocent children kill one another to show who was strongest. Instead of saying anything to her, I just squeeze her hand tighter.

Katniss looks down at our hands again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go down such a sad road, I really didn't."

"Don't apologize, Katniss. I always wondered how other people fared after the rebellion and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious how you of all the survivors felt." It's true; she was so young and so much put onto her shoulders. Who wouldn't wonder about the Mockingjay's state of mind after something so traumatic? "It's not your fault that they picked you as their symbol. It was all because of that pin, that you happened to be wearing it, that you happened to choose a different way to end their Game. You couldn't have known."

"I didn't even know what was happening when it was happening. I didn't know until I was in District 13 when Peeta had been captured. Haymitch had this whole plan revolving around us, me, and I didn't even know it! Do you know how many times Peeta or I could have died? How many times I wish I had, just to not have to deal with all the aftereffects?" Her voice gets louder, stronger with her anger at the past.

"Katniss, you were all of seventeen! There was probably no way Haymitch could have pulled it off if he hadn't had you two. I didn't know much about the whole thing, as I was busy being newly in love. I suppose if I hadn't been so selfish, I would have recognized the signs of something coming up."

The smile I was hoping appears small, shy, but there. "Christian, are you're trying to make me feel better with talk of being selfishly in love?"

"Why yes, I am. I hope its working?" I ask her, running my fingers up her arm, purposefully making her swat it away.

She giggles and I know my plan worked. I don't want her sad or mad for that matter when we're about to go into the air. "You're a wickedly good man, Christian."

I nod and give her my cockiest smile, "I try."

She laughs again, just as we arrive to my office building. She looks up at it then at me. "We're going to your work?"

"Not exactly, the helipad is on top." I tell her as I get out. I rush over before Taylor gets to her door and open it for her. My parents did make sure they raised gentlemen. Taylor gets the bag and baskets out as the doors to the building open for us when I scan my pass card. As it's a Saturday, no one is in the office except for the cleaning crew and a few security officers.

"Oh, wow. It's amazing how different this place looks from last night." She says as we walk to the one elevator that will take us to the roof. Taylor stands in front of us as I press the correct button and I hold Katniss' hand. Her enthusiasm is surfacing again; I can feel her hand practically thrumming with excitement.

When the doors open to the roof, an older man is happily waiting for us and waves. "Good morning, Mr. Grey, she's all ready for you. Gas tank full and everything looks good. Your weather report is clear skies all the way through to District 4. No one else has said anything about flying today, so you may literally have the skies to yourself this morning."

"Thank you, Joe." I say smiling at the old man. He has kept an eye on my helicopter since the beginning. Taylor sets the bags into the helicopter and leaves us.

"Taylor's not coming with?" Katniss asks me as I help her into it.

I shake my head, "He'll drive down there. I want you to experience this without an audience. I think you'll thank me later for it. Don't touch anything unless I tell you to, please."

She just nods and takes her seat, waiting for me to strap her in as it's a four-point harness. I buckle her in; making sure it's nice and tight around her. She smiles at me and I give her a light kiss on her lips before strapping myself into my own seat. I look at my pre-flight list, going down, checking everything. "Put those headphones on and I'll turn everything on."

She nods again and does as she's told. I turn on the rotors and she has a shocked look on her face. I tell her through my own headset, "It's pretty loud even with these. Not like a hovercraft where it's so big."

"Yeah, it is loud. So, you've done this before?" She finally asks, looking beneath her feet at the clear glass bottom.

I laugh, "Yes, too many times to count now. Don't worry; I usually don't unless the weather is bad."

I take off, heading south from where we are. I'd love to be watching Katniss right now, but I have to keep my eyes on the sky, at least here in the Capitol. The buildings are much taller than anywhere else. I do take a peek at her though and smile at how wide her eyes are.

She looks at me and smiles. "Keep your eyes ahead, Christian, or I'll have to punish you."

Her threat goes straight to my groin and I'm silently cursing myself for not having taken the opportunity to take her this morning. One would think the marathon we had last night after the dinner would quench my thirst for her. It doesn't matter, she's all mine and I'm hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- A little bit of sadness leading into some hot smut!**

KPOV

Christian seems so happy up here and very comfortable at the controls, which is the only reason my food is staying in my stomach. I watch him as he checks and rechecks dials and knobs, talking to some person on the ground about where he is. I'm beginning to wonder if there's anything Christian can't do well, when I realize he's asking me a question.

"I'm sorry, what?"

He laughs and repeats himself, "I can't remember, do you know how to swim?"

"Of course, why else would I have suggested the beach of all places?" I answer, shaking my head. I look over at him, seeing the slight pout on his full lips, "My dad taught me ages ago in a small lake we hunted near."

He nods and asks, "It's just not many people know, even now that they can travel to different places. My parents insisted, though we hardly went to an actual beach. They do have a pool though and that was always kept nice."

"A pool?" I had heard of it, but I grew up learning how to swim in a natural body of water and no one in District 12 would have had one.

"Yes, it's a, well, it can be made of different things, depending on if it's made underground or above. Usually if it's underground, it's cement and then filled with water. The above ground ones are a thick plastic of sorts. My parents have all kinds of books that they never gave to the Capitol library because it had been family stuff. The pictures are amazing. I'll have to show you when we get back." Well, that's interesting. His family has their own history and kept books.

"Surely, being from the Capitol helped them preserve that, right?"

"Well, you would think, but as far as I know, my great-great grandfather kept very good records of his ancestors and he didn't want anyone to get a hold of them, so he hid them, leaving a key of some sort for his son and grandson and so on. My father has the key now of course and he has updated it throughout the years." Christian seems proud of that which is comforting to know. Given that he said he wouldn't let anyone in or let anyone touch him, this means a lot to him and now I'm curious about it.

"My father started a book on the different kind of plants that we could use or stay away from. Then Peeta and I started our own, he drew and I wrote." Should I be telling him this, I'll get sad again, I know it, but I want to share with him too.

"Started a book about what, plants?" Christian asks, checking in with a ground person again.

"No, well, we continued with that one, but started something that was meant for recovery, therapy, really. It has pictures and stories and information about the family we lost, tributes we came to know or had to kill, stuff like that. It helped, getting it all out."

"I imagine it would." He murmurs.

We don't talk for a few moments and I decide to take in the scenery below me. We've left the bright white and platinum buildings of the Capitol for a much prettier landscape. Grass and small lakes and ponds, then plains with cattle walking through the fields. At least I think its cattle; all I can see are small black and white animals. It's so amazing being up here and seeing everything lit up from the sun this early in the morning. There's a lot of desert though, a lot more than I originally thought. I always had it in my mind that there was more water everywhere. I had read in school that many of the lakes and ponds had been drying up long before the Districts were even divided up, but since Peeta and I were on a train, we couldn't see it like this.

"We're almost there. See, you can see the beach to your right?" Christian tells me through the headphones. I look to where he's pointing and see the ocean looming to the side of us. The blue is so pretty, reminding me of Peeta's eyes.

I start to pay attention and see all the houses and a tall building, to which I'm pretty sure we'll be landing on. District 4 is quite big, spreading out for hundreds of miles and from the map that I've seen, it almost curves around another district. We'll be staying in a touristy spot, though the main center of the district isn't that far off. I see can taller buildings further in and know that somewhere in there is the hospital my mother works in. She just couldn't leave this place to be with me, her only surviving family. I won't bring it up to Christian though; I'm determined to not let her ruin this little trip for me.

"We'll be landing on top of the hotel. I made sure that they had the right kind of roof to support hovercrafts and helicopters." He informs me, as we get closer to the tall building. It's painted a deep blue, with glass all around it, except for the very top and very bottom floors.

"Aren't they afraid of storms knocking it down, breaking the glass?" I ask Christian as we come closer and he's hovering over the top.

"No, the window panes are made of the strongest, most durable glass around. Elliot wasn't going to take any chances when it came to a hotel on the coast. There was a huge storm about two years ago, but there was no real damage done. Some trees uprooted, more ground level things had issues, not the top." He informs me as he lands and starts to shut everything down. He unstraps himself and then undoes me. "Come on, it's still early enough to have some breakfast down at the oceanside café."

"Oceanside café? Don't we need to put this basket in the room or something, so everything stays cool?" I ask, grabbing it on my way out. Once I'm out of the helicopter, I realize just how windy it is up here. The roof of his office building didn't seem so windy, but there are a lot more buildings around it.

Christian slings the duffle bag over his shoulder and takes the basket from me, wrapping an arm around my lower back. "Yes, we'll check in. We could just have breakfast in the room though. We'll have a balcony, can eat outside."

"That sounds nice." I respond as I hit the down button for the elevator. The doors open and we enter, the doors closing behind us after a moment. It's a pale shade of beige, with a big mirror behind us and two small paintings of ocean scenes on either side. I take a closer look and sure enough they are two of Peeta's paintings. He is literally surrounding me.

I don't say anything to Christian; I know he knows once he looks at the paintings and my face. "We shouldn't have stayed here. I'm sorry."

"No, Christian, maybe it's his way of letting me know that this is where I'm supposed to be." I tell him. I only half believe it myself, but it's a nice thought. I smile up at Christian and wind my arm around his waist, "I'll have to show you what he can do with actual people, not just landscapes."

He smiles at me and I know we won't talk about it for at least a little while. The doors open and we are welcomed to a bright foyer in shades of blues and greens. The colors aren't overwhelming though, as they are pale and serene. Peeta's paintings are everywhere, small and big alike. I wonder who chose them and commend their good taste.

We walk up to a large main desk, four flat computer screens lining the tops. A middle-aged woman waits patiently for us to set our bags down while Christian gets his wallet out of his pocket. The woman waves away his offered card.

"Mr. Grey, there is no need, your suite is ready and Mr. and Mrs. Thomson are happy to have you. Will you need any help with your bags?" The blond-haired woman asks, holding out two hotel cards. "We have you up in the penthouse."

"We only have the two bags, we'll tend to them. Are the owners around?" Christian asks as he takes the cards, handing me one. "I would like to talk to them."

"Mrs. Thomson is at the market, getting some fresh flowers as she does every day and Mr. Thomson has not come in yet. He usually doesn't get here until lunchtime, but I will let both of them know that you want to see them. Anything else, Mr. Grey?" She asks, fluttering her long made up eyelashes at him. Christian pays no attention to her affections though.

"No, thank you. We'll phone if we need anything. Thank you." He says, turning away from her. I see her pout and smile. Ha! He's with me, lady!

"Only the elevator on the far left will take you all the way up, Mr. Grey!" She calls after us. Christian nods his head and we go in that direction. Entering the elevator, Christian drops the bag and basket and pulls me in for a deep kiss.

When he releases me, I breathe heavily, excited for more. He keeps me close to his side and when the door dings open, we walk into a foyer. There's set of wide double doors and he slides the card through. When he opens the doors and I walk in, I am overcome by the beauty before me. All white walls and flooring, light beige furniture and very modern lighting. I walk over to the window, which is from the floor to ceiling, looking over the ocean. It's beautiful, that's all I can think, absolutely beautiful. I hear Christian behind me, putting the bag and basket down and then feel him.

He wraps his arms around my middle, nuzzling his nose into my hair. I put my arms up and over, wrapping them around his neck, pulling him closer. Turning my head ever so slightly, our lips meet and begin their tasting of the other's. I turn all the way around, pushing my body into Christian's. It amazes me how much I want him practically all the time even though we haven't known each other long. I feel very comfortable with him which is odd in itself because I was never truly affectionate to anyone except my sister and later on Peeta.

Christian hugs me tight to him and lifts me up. I take that second to wrap my legs around his waist. He groans into my mouth and pulls away to breathe. In a husky voice, he says, "I think breakfast can wait."

"Fine by me." I barely get out as he's kissing me again, pushing me against the glass window.

I start to unbutton his shirt as he's trying to get mine off. We both start laughing and I put my feet on the floor. Looking around, I figure out where the bedroom is and start running towards it, taking my dress off on the way. I hear Christian literally growl and then he's after me. I'm almost completely naked by the time he's stopped.

The bed is massive, even bigger then his, though I can't imagine why. I crawl onto it but he grabs my ankles and pulls me back. I squeal and turn myself out of his grasp, pulling him forward instead. As I try to wiggle to the middle of the bed, he pulls down the rest of my bathing suit and I watch him practically rip off his boxers, slipping a condom on. He kisses his way up my body, making me spread my legs open as he gets closer to my center. He only takes a quick swipe with his tongue though before he continues on his path. My back involuntarily arches when he gently bites each nipple.

Finally, his mouth meets mine as he enters me. The lovely feeling of fullness is there again and I buck my hips up to meet his hard and fasts thrusts.

"My Mockingjay, what you do to me." He moans, looking into my eyes. He slows his pace and my hands go down to his firm backside, squeezing.

I try to keep my eyes open, watch him watching me, but the pressure is building magnificently and my head and eyes roll back as those bright white orbs blast into my line of sight, momentarily blocking out Christian's handsome face.

"Yes, Sweetie, that's it." He urges me on. His thrusts get slower but deeper, continually hitting the right spot.

"Christian! Oh, yes, Christian!" I finally find my voice as my orgasm flows through my body. He pumps into me one last hard time and stills. I can feel his member jerking inside of me as my walls are so tight around him. Christian collapses on me, his face hidden in the crook of my neck. I hold him tight to me, my legs wrapped around him. If I had a choice, I would never let him go.


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

She smells so good. A heady mix of lavender, sweat, a little bit of me and all the rest her own scent. I kiss the tender spot under her ear since that's where my lips are. She's still convulsing around me, though a bit less now. I don't want to move, even though I'm aware we should eat, should enjoy the beautiful day, and the beach. Luckily, with the way Katniss has wrapped herself around me, I don't think we have to move soon.

I kiss the spot again and she twitches slightly. Maybe another ticklish spot when she's not so preoccupied with making love? Did I just think that? Not just sex, but making love? Yes, yes, I did and I like the thought. I kiss her one more time under the ear and she giggles, trying to pull her head away as her limbs unwind themselves from me.

I push myself up and look at her. Katniss' lips are a dark pink from her orgasm, slightly swollen from the kissing. Her eyes are a deep steel grey while her hair has fanned out wildly on the bed. "You're beautiful."

She gives me a shy smile and breaks the eye contact, looking towards the big picture window overlooking the ocean. I put my finger under her chin, guiding her eyes back to me. "You're beautiful, Katniss."

I lower my head and kiss her gently. Our lips begin their rhythm with one another and her hands float up my back, resting on either side of me. I still haven't pulled out of her yet and can feel myself getting hard again. My stamina has gone back to its old ways, now that I have someone I am really interested in again. She laughs against my lips and I pull away. "What's so funny?"

"Are you really ready to go again? Shouldn't we go eat or see the beach?" She asks me, her body betraying her words.

I move ever so slightly and her eyes widen. "Are you sure you want to go eat?" I tease her.

She nods her head, her body already responding to my barely there movement. "Get off Christian, please."

Her voice is steady and strong. I frown, not expecting this. I've rarely been told no and it was only ever Ana. Does this mean something? I pull out of her, seeing her wince and think maybe she's just sore from all we've done the last few days. She rolls off the bed and goes to the bathroom. I get up to follow her, taking off the condom and throwing it in the trashcan by the bed and that's when I notice it; a bit of blood along with some of her juices. She closes the door before I can walk in. I'm not used to this, so I knock on the door.

"Yes?" She calls out.

"Are you okay? There was a little bit of blood." I tell her through the door.

"I'm fine, just a bit of spotting I think. Can you bring my bathing suit with you please?" She asks nicely, as I hear water being turned on.

"Sure." Now I'm wondering if she's in any pain and not telling me or if it really is just nothing. I grab her suit off the floor and go into the bathroom. Katniss is crouched down in the tub, running some water over herself. "Are you sure you're okay, do you need ice or any kind of medicine? What can I do?"

She smiles, "Nothing, Christian. Didn't Dr. Greene warn you I might have some spotting? I knew about it. I'm a little sore, but I'll be fine, really."

I put her bathing suit on the bathroom counter and grab a towel so she can dry herself off, handing it to her as she stands up. "Let me get you some ice then, we can order food so we can eat outside, rest and then go to the beach later. Pick out what you want from the menu by the bedside table."

She nods, "Do you want me to order for you too?"

"Sure, a veggie omelet, toast, and some cranberry juice. I'll be right back." I tell her as I walk back out into the bedroom and grab the shorts that I hastily discarded on the way into the bedroom. I take the ice bucket with me and a key and leave her to fill it. How could I have forgotten about the spotting with the shot? Such a stupid thing to be worried about when she's obviously not. I don't want her to be in pain that wasn't expected, though she was. I certainly wasn't prepared to be so frightened so quickly.

I get the ice which is just on the other side of the elevator. When I return, Katniss is on the phone, ordering our food and in her summery dress again. It doesn't look like she's in the bathing suit though. I go straight to the bathroom and grab a small towel, wrapping some ice into it. She's done by the time I come out again and sitting on the beige couch. I sit next to her, putting an arm behind her, on the pillows.

"Here, put this between your legs, it'll soothe you. I shouldn't have been such an animal, I should have let you rest more in-between our ….."

"Christian, really, I'm fine." She interrupts me. She takes the icepack and puts it at her center. She leaves it there and takes my hand. "Really, Christian, if I was really hurting, you would be the first to know. Yes, I'm sore, yes, I'm spotting, but I will be fine, really. Don't worry."

"But still, you were wincing when I pulled out. It's not more than just soreness?" I ask again.

She rolls her eyes at me, "Really, Christian, how would I not be super-sore down there with how many times we've gone at it in the past three days?"

Just then there's a knock at the door to let us know our food has arrived. I get up quickly, insisting that she rest. Katniss just rolls her eyes at me again and I feel my palm twitch. Her moist womanhood may not be the only thing sore tonight. I let the waiter in as he wheels in the trays of food and drinks. I point him towards the patio and he nods his blonde head, setting up everything outside.

"Anything else, sir?" He asks, he can't be over sixteen. It's good that he has a job already though.

"No, thank you." He nods his head again and leaves with the cart, our food waiting outside, covered for the time being.

I see Katniss remove the icepack and begin to get up. I rush over to her and take her hand. "Christian, I am not wounded! I can get up just fine."

"Just let me, please. It'll make me feel better." I insist as I hold her hand to the patio. She isn't limping or showing any signs of distress as she sits down. Katniss uncovers her food and a mug; she's gotten hot chocolate again. The breeze is light and warm, the scent of salt and water in the air. Katniss uncovers her plate and a stack of pancakes covered in blueberries awaits her with some bacon on the side. She tries her hot chocolate first.

"Is it as good?" I ask her before I put a little bit of jam on my toast.

She shakes her head. "It's tasty but not as good. Would you like to try some of my pancakes? I didn't realize short stack meant so many fluffy ones."

I laugh and nod. She stabs an entire one and puts it on my plate. I take a bite. "Mmmm, wow. I haven't had pancakes, let alone blueberry ones in a long time."

"Why not when Mrs. Jones will make whatever you ask for?" Katniss asks me as she digs in.

I shake my head. "I usually stick to lighter fare for breakfast. Omelets are pretty much an everyday thing for me. I may have to indulge though."

Katniss nods, her mouth full of the delectable breakfast item. Once she swallows, she asks, "But omelets can be pretty heavy if you put a lot of stuff in them."

"True, but I don't have meat in them, usually just vegetables." I answer and she nods again.

We continue eating and she gives me more of her pancake. It's just too much for her but I gladly help her finish it. When the actual food is done, we sit back and enjoy the view. The seagulls are swirling high, every once in awhile one dropping into the water, returning to the air with a fish in its mouth.

Katniss is the first to break the silence. "Can we go for a walk down there?"

"Of course. Let's just get some sunscreen on; I wouldn't want you to get burnt on our little trip here." I tell her, getting up and stretching. I can see she's watching me, even though she's facing the water.

She rises, finishing some water that they sent up with our food and heads back inside. She's looking through the bag for something. "Did you pack my sandals?"

I frown, "No, but there is a shop downstairs, we can get you some. I don't think I remembered mine either, just the shoes I had when we left. I do think a trip to the shop is definitely in order now."

We apply sunscreen to one another before heading downstairs. The lobby is full of people making their way either going out for breakfast or coming back in. There are only a few people in the small shop near the entrance. We both head straight for the wall of sandals. Katniss throws two pairs onto the floor, trying them on. I grab a pair of nice-looking leather ones and try them on. Perfect fit on the first try luckily. Katniss has different pairs on each foot, twisting her ankles to look at them. One set is brown while the other a shade of peach.

I laugh at her, "Are either of them comfortable?"

She looks up at me, "That's the problem, they both are. I just don't know which color I want."

"Get both, then you'll have a spare." I suggest.

She shrugs her shoulders. "Are you sure? I have some back at the apartment."

"Katniss, it's fine. We'll leave them down here until we come back." I tell her. She decides to wear the brown ones and we have the woman at the front desk hold the others while we're out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Sorry, been focusing on a different story, totally different plot lines. I can only switch the on/off button so quickly!**

CPOV

As soon as I can, I grab her hand in mine and bring it to my lips. She smiles up at me and we head towards the beach. It's a beautiful day, light wind, very warm. If we're lucky, we'll be able to go into the water, depending on how warm it is. We walk at a leisurely pace; it's not as if we're doing anything important today. It's all about relaxation and getting to spend some quiet time together.

We go down to the shoreline so that the water runs up over or feet. The water's surprisingly cool. A big wave comes crashing through and Katniss squeals as she tries to jump away from it.

"Holy crap, that's a lot colder than I thought it would be!" She exclaims as she shifts onto the other side of me. "No swimming in there this trip."

"But you put your suit back on, didn't you?" I ask her, weaving in closer to the water, pulling her along with me.

"Yeah, but don't you dare!" She screams just before I lift her up and throw her in the cold ocean water. She doesn't waste any time pulling me with her once she's found some footing though. I underestimated her physical strength too apparently.

I pop up quickly, it's on now. I haven't played in the water since, well, since I was a child probably and I can't even remember doing it then really. Katniss is bringing so much into my life, playfulness being one of them. The hide and seek game, this. I wonder what else she'll do. It helps that she's younger with a spirit to match. I wonder, despite myself, if she was like this with her husband. He did have the artificial leg though, surely that had to keep him from doing certain things. Knowing her the way that I have, I doubt it though.

She keeps splashing me while I'm trying to grab her, dunk her back under, but she's quick no matter land or sea apparently. I finally get a hold of one of her arms and yank her flush against me. Her smile is wide and her eyes bright with laughter. I grab the other one and kiss her. "Stop moving!"

Katniss ceases to move, breathless. I let her go. Slowing herself down, she replies, "Alright, I'll stop. But you started it." She splashes me one more time and makes a run for the shore, lifting her knees high. I catch up to her soon enough and just shove her over, making her fall in. I laugh louder than I have in ages and run to the shore. When she finally gets back to solid land, I receive the dirtiest look I have gotten in years. I suddenly feel very bad about what I did and go to apologize when we hear,

"Katniss!"

We both turn to see an older blond woman heading our way. I don't recognize her at first, but really looking at her as she gets closer; I see that it has to be her mother. I did see her a few times during family interviews and after the rebellion. Katniss looks up at me and whispers, "How did she know we were coming here?"

I shrug because I don't really know seeing as it was a spur of the moment idea. I'm going to have to have Taylor look over things; make sure someone isn't leaking information. Ms. Everdeen makes it to us; she seems older than I would have previously thought.

"Katniss, I knew I would find you down by the water." She explains, looking at her daughter and then me.

"Mother." Is all Katniss says at first. I'm not sure what to do in this situation. Ana adored both of her parents and I love mine very much. But Katniss, well she hasn't had her mother's attention in a long time. Katniss straightens herself out, standing taller suddenly. "Mother, this is Christian Grey, Christian, this is my mother."

I hold out my hand and she puts her small soft one in it. She is much frailer than her daughter. I'm guessing Katniss gets most of her looks and build from her father at this point. "Ms. Everdeen, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She pulls her hand from mine. "I would say the same, except that it's rude to lie."

"Mother!" Katniss steps forward. It would be easier to take her more seriously if she wasn't dripping wet. "How did you even know I was here to begin with?"

"Effie called me as soon as she heard you were heading in my direction. Since sending Gale did nothing, I figured this would be my best chance." The woman explains.

Katniss folds her arms in front of her. "And why did you even think that sending Gale would be a good choice in the first place? And what the hell do you care what I do? You didn't even care when Peeta died."

Her mother closes her blue eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. When she opens them, there are tears. "I did care, honey, but it was just too much. Your father, Prim, then the one person you loved. I couldn't do it."

"Yeah, like you couldn't be there for me after Prim died. Good parenting on your part." She retorts, starting to walk away from the water's edge. We both follow her, but I lag behind, not sure where I should be but wanting to hear everything. Katniss turns around, knowing we're both following her. "Mother, leave me alone. You've been doing just that for the last four and a half years; don't bother me when I'm finally happy again."

"Katniss, this isn't right, he isn't right for you. You deserve…"

"What, Mother? I deserve another man like Peeta? How do you know Christian's not? What do you even know about him anyway? Because of some of the women you've seen. He told me all about it last night, thanks to Gale's little visit. Guess what? I don't care about that." Katniss starts walking again. I take a few steps ahead of her mother, making Katniss stop again.

"Aren't you the least bit curious to hear what she has to say? Why she would care so much all of a sudden?" I whisper to her. Katniss rolls her eyes at me and nods her head just once.

"Fine, what? What do you care?" Katniss asks as her mother is standing before her again.

"I just don't think you should have put yourself on that list, Katniss. Do you know the kind of men who are on that list? Just because you happened to get bided on by a younger client doesn't mean that you'll get so lucky next time." Ms. Everdeen looks me up and down. "He's rich, but he has a record for being a sadist."

Katniss shakes her head, "I know, Mother, I read the contract, thank you very much. Besides, my name's not going back on the list. It was a one time thing and Christian has been nothing but kind to me."

"Katniss, it's an act, all of them know how to play their parts well." Wow, she doesn't let up, does she? I guess Katniss had to get that from somewhere.

"Actually, Ms. Everdeen, it's not an act and I'm sorry that you think that way. I truly care for Katniss and have enjoyed all the time we have spent together. I'm sure if you got to know me a little better, you would see that for yourself." There, I put the offer on the table. "Besides, don't you trust your daughter to know what's best for herself? I mean, she's survived quite a bit on her own."

"You, sir, know nothing about my daughter! I raised her; she is not a Capitol slut to be passed around!"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, no one said…" I try but Katniss butts in.

"Mother, I have slept with two men and one is dead. The other you are looking at. Guess what? I'm not going back on the list! Listen to me, I have been fine without you all this time, don't go getting all motherly on me just because of something you heard and thought was true. And if you're counting on Effie, remember, she's from the Capitol too, she likes to gossip, and oh, yeah, I have a lot of money still. I don't need to be with any man from the Capitol for that. Go back to your hospital and leave me be!" This time when Katniss walks away, she keeps going.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Sorry, slight writer's block the last few days. Enjoy and comments always welcomed!**

KPOV

"What the hell? Why does she want to be a part of my life now?!" I practically scream at Christian. It's obviously not his fault, but he just happens to be with me and I'm pissed. "She hasn't given a damn about me in years and now, because she heard I'm with you, which I still don't get how she even knows about that! Why would she care who I happen to meet up with? Dammit, why does she care?!"

"Katniss, sweetie, maybe she's trying to find a way back in." Christian says quietly. I'm thankful that he isn't stopping me from being mad, just letting me rant.

"Screw her! Find a way back in?! She had that chance when Peeta died. I could have really used her then! I needed her when Prim died too and she wasn't there. Hell, she wasn't even really there when my dad died! She totally zoned out and was non-functional for months! We almost died because she stopped being a mom! Dammit, Christian! She almost lost us then and didn't care!" Now the tears are coming, angry, hot tears. Christian holds his arms open, an invitation that I don't have to take and he knows that. I like that he's giving me the option. But I'm not ready to be held just yet. I shake my head and he puts his arms down sadly. "Christian, she almost let us die. Die! Because she couldn't pull herself together! I know what it's like, I do, but dammit, if I had kids, it would have been different. I wouldn't have let them starve just because I was in mourning, I would have made sure they had food, I know I would have! She shouldn't have had us! She shouldn't have ever had us!"

"Katniss don't say that! Whatever she has done to you, or haven't, never think that for a moment that you shouldn't have been born! I know enough of that kind guilt, believe me." He says, trying to calm me down by putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Christian, you know what? I think that you would know, but the problem is you were a little kid when your bad stuff happened to you, not almost twelve, not almost ready to of age to be reaped and killed in an entirely different way. When you're that little, you can forget that stuff, it can seem like it happened to someone else because you're so little, but when you're the age I was, you don't forget it, you can't forget it! I wanted to forget all of that! I wanted to never remember how hurt I was, how hungry I was, how I thought she didn't care about us as much as him! I wanted to forget how much it hurt when Prim died, when Peeta died, when my baby died inside of me! That's why I signed up for that stupid list and somehow I ended up getting picked by a guy who turns out to be a wonderfully thoughtful man, not some sleeze who will shoot me up with drugs or alcohol so that I won't remember how horrible my life has been!" Now I collapse into his arms and he hugs me tightly to him. We're still dripping wet, it isn't hot enough to stand around and get dry.

"Let's go back to the hotel. We'll get dry and you can rest." He says to me in a soothing voice, rubbing my back. He didn't seem to mind that I made his horrid childhood sound so trivial compared to mine, or else he isn't saying so.

I nod my head against his shirt, "Can we just stay here a minute please? I don't want to be cooped up in the hotel room just yet."

Christian runs his hand through my hair since it's fallen out of its signature braid while we were playing in the water. "Whatever you want, Sweetie. We can go back near the shore, sit on the sand, watch from there."

"That sounds better." I agree. I'm not lying that I don't want to be in the hotel room just yet. I hate that my mother has taken away the lightness we had just fifteen minutes ago.

We walk slowly back down to the water, just far enough away that the water can't touch our feet yet. As we walked, I couldn't keep myself from looking for her; make sure she was nowhere near me again. I don't want to see her now. I don't need her now, I needed her a year ago, I needed her five years ago, I needed her ten years ago. Now I don't need her to want to take care of me.

The sun's getting higher in the sky, warming us, drying our clothes a bit. I'm in sitting in between Christian's long legs as he is straddled around me. I'm feeling safe again, no threat from my mother or Gale, here with Christian. I lean back into him and he wraps his arms around my waist. Closing my eyes, I know that I could fall asleep comfortably here. Only the sounds of the waves and seagulls, the smell of the ocean and the freshness that only it can bring. I can see now why people like living here, but I want to see the trees back home, smell them.

"What would happen if we left here and went straight to District 12?" I ask, not speaking too loudly because I know he can hear me.

"Well, I don't know that I'd want to take Charlie Tango that far. I'd feel better taking the train or even a hovercraft. Why, do you want to leave here already?" He responds.

I shrug, "I don't know. I don't know what I want to do. It feels weird being here now that I've seen her, now that I said what I've been wanting to say to her for a long time now."

"Well, why don't we walk around, be tourists for a bit. We can grab something to eat, try and relax again by another beach. I think we should at least stay the night, the sunsets are supposed to be beautiful." He reminds me, nuzzling his nose in my hair.

I smile and bring my hand up to his face next to me. "Okay. I think I do want to change before all that though. I don't like walking around in a wet bathing suit. It isn't hot enough for it to really dry out here."

"Okay." He pushes me forward a bit so that he can stand up and then holds his hand out for me. Once we've wiped all the sand off of ourselves, he takes my hand again and we walk back to the hotel.

The woman at the front desk is the same one who was there when we first got in and she dons a bright wide smile as soon as she sees Christian come in. I stifle a giggle, knowing he's not interested. As we get closer, her smile turns almost clownish, it's so wide.

"We just need Ms. Everdeen's sandals please." Christian asks and she nods, her smile fading. I don't know what she was thinking might happen. Maybe in her daydreams he would just toss me aside and jump over the desk, showing her a bit of how sexy he really is. I really have to hold back my laughter when the thought crosses my mind. Christian looks down at me but says nothing, yet. She looks at me with a scowl. Ha! Be jealous all you want lady; he didn't dump me into the ocean and leave me! I feel giddy and childish and am happy that I do. "Have the Thomsons come back yet?"

"Oh, yes sir! I'm sorry. I'll page them right away!" She says, fumbling to pick up a small hand held phone and speaks into the receiver quickly. "Mrs. Thomson will be right out, Mr. Grey."

"Thank you." He takes a look at her nametag and then back at her. "Laura."

She beams at the fact that he looked at her name and chose to say it. I bite my lip, the only way I can keep from bursting. Luckily, Mrs. Thomson comes out from what I'm guessing are the offices. She looks like Mrs. Jones, but her hair is a little darker and longer. She's wearing a smart pale purple tank top and somehow professional plaid shorts with sandals. I guess in District 4 this is what you would be able to wear to work everyday. Especially if you're the owner.

"Christian! I'm so glad you came to visit us finally!" She exclaims as she comes around the front desk with her arm extended out. She knows she won't be hugging him, just a handshake and a pat on the arm. Seems odd, but I'm sure he isn't touchy feely with any of his investments. She looks over at me and smiles, "And you brought a guest?"

"Yes, Paige, this is Katniss Everdeen, Katniss, this is Mrs. Jones' sister, Paige." We shake hands and she gives me a warm smile.

"Katniss Everdeen? As in?" She starts. I just nod and she continues, "Well, welcome to our humble hotel. Are you finding the room to your standards?"

"Oh, yes, it's great. Much more than I could need." I compliment. "Ummm, who picked out the paintings that are all over?"

"I believe our daughter did. Do you like them?" She asks, probably having no idea why I like them.

"Yes, they're beautiful. Do you know who painted them by chance?" I ask her, curious to know if she does. Christian squeezes my hand and I look up at him. He doesn't say anything to me, but the question is in his grey eyes.

"I don't, they just have a symbol on them, and my daughter found them in a gallery in the Capitol. I wish I did though, I would love to get some new ones." She explains. "Would you two like to join us for a lunch in the veranda? We'll be eating in about an hour."

"Well, actually, we were just going to go upstairs and change, go into town for a bit, see the shops and things like that. Paige," Christian responds, "I don't think you'll find anything new by the artist. He died about a year ago."

"Oh, so you knew him, did you? Why does that not surprise me, Christian?" She questions him with a smile. She looks at me and then at him again, putting two and two together. "Oh! Oooh. I'm sorry; I didn't know that those were Peeta Mellark's paintings. I'm so sorry; I hadn't realized he had died."

"It's okay; I don't think a lot of people do, outside of District 12 and some friends." I tell her, willing for her eyes to go back to being stupidly happy. It's my own fault though; I shouldn't have mentioned that they were Peeta's. "If you want though, I think he did have some more oceanside ones done. They're at home, in District 12 though if you want to look at them."

"But wouldn't you want to keep them, dear?" She asks me, sounding all motherly and kind.

I shake my head, "Not really. I have the ones I really love, I wouldn't dream of giving those away. You're more than welcome to them. We can set something up later on, once I get back home."

Paige looks at Christian again and he shrugs his shoulders. "Well, sure then, dear. We'll set something up through Christian. I'll leave you two be now. Have fun and I recommend the farmer's market in the square. They have a bevy of fresh picked fruit today."

"Thank you, Paige. We'll come see you before we leave tomorrow." Christian says and then we head back up to our room.

I can feel Christian's eyes on me as I change and I turn to catch him staring. "What?"

"Nothing, sorry." He starts, looking away. Then he changes his mind and turns back to me, slipping different shirt on. "Why did you tell her you'd let her look at your husband's paintings?"

"Because they look good here and he would want that. There are a ton of paintings that have just been sitting in his room for the past year. It's time I do something with them. I'll only sell them like he did, that the money goes into the food banks or maybe some shelters. I won't make anything from them, just like he would have wanted. I know he wouldn't want them to just be sitting there anymore."

"Then I think a trip back home is where we'll go next. But I'd like to take the train there." Christian adds with a slight smile on his face. "That is, if you want to go still?"

I can feel the smiling spreading on my face, "Yes, I think you need to see just how good I am at what I do, since I know just how good you are at what you do."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Sorry, it's been a few days. Back to back shifts at work and family to keep fed and clean keeps me pretty busy. Enjoy!**

CPOV

Well, I guess this means I'll be going back to District 12. I haven't been there in a long time, since my parents adopted me really. I thought about doing some kind of business out there too, but couldn't bring myself to do it. I am curious how much it's changed since the rebellion though. Katniss seems to like it and though she's lived there all her life, she has known the pleasures of the Capitol and still chooses home over it.

"Okay, well, let's see what District 4 has to offer before I go getting tickets for the train. I do want to know how your mother knew we were coming here still." I tell her as we head back downstairs.

"True, especially since this trip was so last minute. I wish you didn't have to plan for the train, but I know it's necessary. But for now, let's just walk around, enjoy what's here." Katniss agrees as I take her hand in mine. I really don't like to not have some contact with her.

"Yes, I'll get a hold of Taylor tonight; make sure he checks out everything. I won't tell him we'll be leaving tomorrow though. I'll let him know once we're there, just in case the phone lines have been bugged or something." I explain.

Katniss looks up at me, "Do you think that this has to do with me?"

"What do you mean?" I ask her, shaking my head.

"Well, it's my mom who has gotten involved here and even though I don't know how Effie found out, she had to hear it from someone and that someone could have bugged your place." She's thought about this and I wonder why.

I look down at her just as the elevator doors open. We walk out of the hotel, heading toward the town's tourist spot. "I guess it would be possible if I didn't have Taylor as head of my security. He is very efficient and no one new has been in my apartment, well, besides your stylist, and Effie had already contacted me by then. No, I don't know how anyone would have bugged my place at all. Only Johanna knew you were specifically coming to see me?"

"Yeah and Johanna knows how to keep a secret. There has to be a reason why someone is even taking the time to know where we are." Katniss looks around, I'm sure she's checking her surroundings; see if anyone looks out of place.

"Katniss, no one followed us here if that's what you're thinking. It had to be over the phone if your mother knew we were coming here. Nothing is faster than that." I remind her. Even with all the new things that District 3 can make, nothing has ever beaten a simple phone call.

She nods her head in agreement, "True. But then why? Or better how? How did Effie know I was here? And to tell my mother. Effie knows that I haven't talked to her in months. Effie was in town longer than my mother after Peeta died. She helped take care of some things with Haymitch."

"When was the last time you talked to Johanna?" I have to ask, if she is the only one who Katniss told.

"Ummm, the day before I came to the Capitol. She knew I was going to be with Effie for a couple of days and then with you. But even she hadn't seen you since her time with you."

"Point well made, Katniss. I'll make my call later. Taylor and Mrs. Jones aren't ones to gossip, not in all the time I have employed them. And they'd have plenty to share." I add, giving Katniss a wink. She giggles and pulls me to the side, having spotted a small shop full of leather goods.

"C'mon, I need a new pair of hunting boots." As soon as we walk in the door, the smell of the leather hits my nose. She drops my hand as she makes her way to a wall housing shoes and boots, while I wander to an area that has whips and even spot some leather bracelets.

The shop owner, a middle-aged man with a sad receding hairline comes over to me. "You own livestock? These are usually bought by cattle or sheep owners. Sometimes horse owners. Made by a woman in 10 whose family has been doing this for years. She and her family have been making this stuff for years."

I look down at him, shake my head a little, "No, I don't own cattle, but I do have an interest in fine leather. My girlfriend over there is looking for new hunting boots, she probably needs your help more than me."

He nods and takes his dismissal just fine, walking over to Katniss and showing her the newest boots. It seems like she's more interested in the ones that he isn't trying to show her though. I get closer to listen in, but don't interfere. He's trying to sell her hiking boots even though she is specifically asking him for hunting boots. I personally don't understand the difference until she grabs one that she likes the look of. It's longer, lighter, and softer looking leather than the hiking boots. Now I understand, clunky boots won't work in the woods if she's going to hunt. Katniss catches me watching them and smiles.

"He's going to need some too, but maybe a little thicker." She says as I go to her side. She takes a look at the whip in my hand and gives me a sly smile. "I see you found something you like too."

"I was thinking of adding it to the collection." I tell her honestly. She takes the end of it in her hands, rubbing her fingers over the leather. She nods; apparently I passed some kind of test.

"Take a look at the boots; you can't go in the woods with low, dressy shoes. I suggest something lightweight, won't make as much noise." She informs me as she turns back to the owner. She has a boot in hand and gives it to him. "I want these in a size 8 please."

"Yes, ma'am. What about you sir?" He asks me even though I haven't looked at anything yet.

"Go ahead and get the lady's first, I'll look around." I tell him. The old man kind of takes a bow and walks into the back store room. "Okay, you'll have to tell me what I'm looking for here because I have no clue."

Katniss giggles and grabs three pairs of boots. "These are better fit for hunting; the hiking ones are just too heavy."

I take a seat on a bench and look at each one as the old man returns with Katniss' choice. As she pulls hers on, I tell him, "These three in a twelve."

"Yes, sir." He goes back into his storeroom, probably wishing I had just picked them out when she had. By the layer of dust on some of the shelves, he must not get many visitors, so he's probably getting more work than he has in the last three months.

"Oh, these fit great!" Katniss exclaims as she puts her feet out, covered up in the boots. They go up over her calves, lacing the whole way. I get an idea for the next kind of store we should try and visit.

I nod, smiling just as the owner comes back out. I try on each pair, finally deciding on the second ones. They are the most comfortable and go up higher than the other two. "We'll take these two pairs and the whip."

"Yes sir." He smiles, revealing a missing tooth.

I'm pretty sure we have made the man's week as we leave with our purchases. Katniss even found a nice headband as we were at the register. It seems her hard moment with her mother is all but forgotten for now.

We walk around some more, one of my hands full of our bags, the other holding her soft yet calloused hand. I'm looking for a particular store, though I haven't said anything to her yet. I'm beginning to become disappointed when I spot what I want at the end of a small alleyway.

"Come on, there's a store down here I want to check out." I tell her as we turn suddenly. Her steel eyes are full of curiosity but as we come up to the shop's window, she blushes.

"Really, we're going in there?" Katniss asks as I open the door. A little bell sounds to announce us and a white blond older woman comes forward to greet us. She's seen a bit too much of the sun for her own good.

"Good afternoon. Is there anything I can help you two with?" She asks us, looking me over a little bit too much with just a quick glance to Katniss.

"Not yet. We'll just look around if you don't mind." I reply.

Katniss is dumbfounded, but I see her eyes looking around, taking all the lace, silk, and leather in. "Am I picking something out, or are you?"

"I figured we both could." I tell her easily. I know exactly what I want to see her in; it's just a question if this shop has it. I go up to the counter and the woman gives me a big smile.

"Yes, sir? What can I help you with?" She practically purrs.

I shake my head slightly and her smile fades just a bit. "Can I leave our bags up here while we shop?"

"Of course, sir." She answers, her voice showing her disappointment.

"Thank you." I turn around, finding Katniss looking at some silky pajamas. I'm surprised she's looking at them, but I watch her as she runs the fabric through her fingers, feeling it. I smile at her as she catches me looking at her and turn my attention to what I want to get her. In a small corner is where I find exactly what I need. I don't know that she'll go for it, but one can hope. The only real decision now is what color. Luckily, as soon as I see a deep blue, my choices narrow down instantly. She will look sexy and gorgeous and I can't wait to see her in it.

"I think I found something I like." I hear Katniss say from across the shop. It's not very big, but has a lot of intimate apparel covering the floor and walls.

"Good, I found something too." I say as I grab the correct size and walk to the counter. The woman looks at my purchase and gives me a sly smile,

"Very nice, sir. Would you like me to wrap it or does she need to try it on?"

"No, no, just wrap it. I know her size." I inform her. She nods and pulls it out of Katniss' sight just as she comes up behind me.

"Do I at least get to see what you're going to make me wear?" Katniss asks. I turn to her and shake my head. She puts a set of satin baby doll chemises on the counter. One is in a rosy pink, the other a deep purple. Then, I notice her blushing as she puts two more items up on the counter. A lacy, very see-through bra and matching black panties. "I figured I should get a new set."

I lean down so that I can whisper in her ear. "I like your choices." I feel her shiver and smile.

The woman puts my now wrapped up in an oversized box with a gaudy red ribbon and giant bow purchase on the counter and takes Katniss' items. I hand her my credit card. "It's all together."

"Christian, really, I can pay for my own things. What else am I going to do with this money?" She tells me, pulling out her own money.

"Well, then you can pay for lunch, how about that?" I counter, nodding to the woman to just take mine.

Katniss gives me a scowl, but puts her wallet away. The woman behind the counter wraps everything else up in tissue paper and puts it in a wide blue and black striped bag. Once I'm finished paying, we take our things and head out to find some place to eat.

We find a quiet little café and munch on croissants and fruit as our lunch. Normally I would push for more but as we're at the beach, I don't think heavier food is necessary. Although on our way out, we do spot an ice cream shop and Katniss talks me into getting some.

"I haven't had an ice cream cone in a long time." I tell her as we walk in. It smells of sugar and something else I can't place but I know it has something to do with the ice cream.

While Katniss is busy looking at the sign that tells customers what flavors are available, I look at what else they have. Chocolates, candy-coated apples, and a few different types of cookies. A little bit of anything decadent is in this shop. Katniss comes up to my side, "Do you know what you want to get?"

"Yeah, but I think I want to get some of these chocolates to go too. Maybe for later tonight?" I tell her as I turn my attention back to the ice cream board. The kid behind the counter looks a lot like the one who brought us our breakfast this morning and I give him a look, trying to figure out if it is.

"You're looking at me like you've seen me before. You're staying at the hotel, aren't you?" He asks me. I just nod and he smiles, "Then you met my twin brother."

"That explains it." I reply and then look at Katniss, "Go ahead and order, Sweetie."

"I'll get the strawberry ice cream in a small waffle cone." She says, pointing to the cones sitting out. That explains the smell, they make the cones here.

"And I'll try the coffee ice cream, same kind of cone. I also want a half dozen of those chocolate-covered strawberries and a half dozen of the chocolate-covered cherries that you have over there packed up, please." I tell him now. He nods and gets to scooping our ice cream and giving us that before he packs the chocolates up for us. I add the small boxes to our bags and we take our treats outside to continue walking.

The ice cream is really good, creamy, flavorful, delicious. I can tell Katniss is enjoying hers as well and I'm getting excited watching her lick the few drops that slip down the side. She catches me doing this and smiles. "Jealous?"

"A little." I admit, because hell, I am.

She cocks her head to one side, looks me up and down, and licks her lips. "Well, when we get back, maybe, just maybe, I'll make you my ice cream cone."

It's a tacky but sexy as hell statement and I want to lift her up and run back to the hotel, but do her one better. "I could eat you right here and now, Sweetie, if I could."

She raises a dark eyebrow, "Hmmm, interesting challenge. If I wasn't wearing sandals, I would race you to the hotel right now."

"So, take them off, we're not that far." I counter.

"I'll win, Christian. Believe it or not, I know my way back." Oh, she's tempting me with a very interesting proposition.

"What about the bags?" I ask her, because I'm not about to leave them anywhere, not when I have an outfit in here that I want to see her in later.

She shakes her head. "Oh well, I was looking forward to getting past you….again."

I know my jaw drops this time, as hers has many times in the last few days. "Why, Miss Everdeen, I do believe you are goading me."

She just smiles, "Maybe. We can do this when we get to my house though. Course, I'll have the advantage and that wouldn't really be fair. Maybe we'll have to do this while we're here, but later on, after we've dropped everything off."

"I think that if we go back to the hotel room right now, we won't be making it back out today." I admit because I want her so bad right now and I my shorts are feeling rather tight at the moment.

She laughs and skips ahead of me, carefree, beautiful. "Come on then, Christian, let's get back."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Short one, but hopefully good!**

KPOV

Christian gives me a smile as I walk quickly in the direction of the hotel. I'm curious about what bought him, his reaction, since he has no idea that I snuck a little something into my purchases as well. It's a good thing he was too busy looking at me blushing to worry about what the lady was packing up. Course, she was watching him a little too much as well. I can't help but feel possessive of Christian and I can't even explain why. I won't act out or anything; I won't do what he said he did to his wife. Follow all of moves; control his life in any way. But I admit I want to be with him all the time and I'm not used to that. It took me a little bit to get used to having Peeta around after the rebellion, yet with Christian, it's all so quick and seemingly so right.

I look behind me, surprised that Christian isn't right at my heels, but I notice he's preoccupied with something. I stop and walk back to him. "What's wrong?"

"That kid in the ice cream shop, he said he had a twin." He says, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Yeah, so? There have been a few that I've met." I don't get what the big deal is.

"Well, look in that shop there, I swear, it's the same kid or another brother." He tells me, nodding his head to a small souvenir shop.

I look in the window and he's right, the kid in there does look like the other two. "Maybe they have a big family; it's not unheard of, not using birth control."

"But for them to all look the same?" Christian asks. "I've heard of triplets and even seen a set of four before, but it seems odd. And they resemble someone I think I know."

"Christian, where are you going with this? I don't understand what the big deal is still." I admit to him. So what if the brothers look the same? "Christian?"

"Let's get back to the hotel; I need to call Taylor now." He orders rather than asks grabbing my hand and whisking me back quickly. I look back at the shop just as the kid sticks his head out the door. I don't recognize him except that he looks like the other two.

As we walk into the hotel lobby, I see Paige talking to an older man, probably another guest. She waves to us but doesn't end her conversation with him as he seems to be complaining about something. Luckily there's a new woman at the front desk and she greets both of us kindly. I smile back at her, but Christian is acting like he can't be bothered. We enter the elevator and I look up at him.

"Christian, really, what is it about these kids that's bothering you?" I ask him, since he's all out of sorts over this development.

"I don't like it. They look like someone I know back home and I think that has something to do with your mother knowing you're here and having sent Mr. Hawthorne to come get you." He finally tells me without reveling who this person is yet.

"Someone who is…?"

"Always wanting to ruin my happiness, Katniss. Always getting in the way of my life somehow. I just didn't know that there were ever children involved, I thought she didn't have kids." He thinks about it a moment, "In fact, I know she never had kids herself, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have kids."

Now I'm really confused. "What? How can you have kids without having kids besides adoption? I don't get it and who is this person?"

The doors open and we go into our room, carelessly throwing the bags on the floor. Luckily there's nothing in them that's breakable, well maybe the chocolates, but who cares about that? Within seconds, Christian has his earpiece in ear and is talking loudly to Taylor.

"Has Ms. Lincoln tried to contact me in the last few days that I'm not aware of?" He nods his bronze head, looking out onto the vast ocean in front us. "Did she happen to come by at any time before Ms. Everdeen showed up at my apartment?"

He looks up at me, his eyes wide. "Thank you Taylor, no we're fine, but look into any fertility clinics, see if she ever donated her eggs to anyone, if she has any kids. And check the whole place for any bugs; I think she may have tapped the lines. Yes, that will be all, Taylor."

He yanks the earpiece off, looking down at it like it is the reason we're in this predicament. I go to him, having been standing off to the side, just watching, waiting. I wrap my arms around his waist and look up at him. "Who is she?"

"The woman who taught me everything I know about sex."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Sorry, it'e been a few days. Had to get _some_ of the smut out of my head. I'll probably get one more chapter out before I leave for a much-needed vacation where I will not have my laptop. Enjoy! As always, thank you Ms. Collins and Ms. James.**

KPOV

"The one who taught you about sex when you were fifteen?" I ask, though I already know the answer.

He voice sounds sad when he answers me. "Yes, the very same. When I said that the kids looked familiar, I was really hoping I was wrong, but there was something about them."

"So, what are we going to do? Stay in the room, go back to the Capitol?" I retort, not knowing what to do for him, if anything.

Christian looks down at me, his grey eyes soft. "No, we'll do exactly what we were going to do, but I have another idea of how we'll get to your house from here and we won't have to get any tickets for it either."

I smile, "Really? What about Taylor? Ms. Lincoln?"

"Taylor will deal with her like he would anyone else who tries to get into my business without an invitation. I'll check in with him later. I think you need to open up your box and get into it." He says, releasing me and walking back to our packages.

He bends over to pick up the giant white box and brings it back to me. I drop into a sitting position, crossing my legs and put the box in my lap. Undoing the red ribbon, I look up and find Christian smiling down at me with a devilish glint in his eyes. Now I'm really excited and glad that we are not going to discuss this Ms. Lincoln. Holy cow, that lady put a crap load of pink tissue paper around whatever this is. Apparently she wanted to make sure it would take time to get to the good stuff. Finally, last piece pushed aside, I see the dark blue leather. I pull it out and it's a corset, all leather and trimmed at the top with lace. There are matching dark blue lace panties as well. I look back up at Christian and his smile is even wider.

"I thought that color would look best on you." He says shrugging his shoulders a little, as if it didn't matter.

I stand up, corset in hand. "I guess we'll find out. Give me a couple of minutes to figure this out and I'll be right back."

"I could just help you into it, you know." He says, taking a step closer to me. I back up and shift towards the bedroom.

"Nope, what fun would that be?" I ask him just as I take off to the bathroom and lock the door behind me for good measure. I hear Christian let out a huff right outside the door and stick my tongue out at it.

Once I've stripped out of my clothing and put the corset on, I take a look at myself in the mirror. My breasts are pushed up and even though they aren't that big, the corset makes them look like they are overflowing, but in a sexy way. I let my hair down, splitting it over my shoulders. It's pretty wavy right now from getting wet in the salt water. My legs look longer than they are because of the high cut on the bottom piece of the underwear. I'm sure if I had a pair of black high-heeled shoes, they would complete the ensemble. I bite my bottom lip a little to give it more color, take a breath, and go to open the door.

I'm surprised to find Christian lying on the bed. Of course he's completely naked, but just lying there. He sits up at the sound of the door and his smile couldn't be any wider if he tried.

"I knew I got the right size and I was correct about the color too." He says, getting up and coming over to me. I step out of the bathroom and put my finger up.

"Wait, you have to have the full effect, go sit down." I order him. His bottom lip turns to a pout and I try to keep myself from smiling as he does what I told him. I go to the bags that are still on the floor and carefully bend myself over, pulling the whip out. I hear Christian take a sharp breath in and now I can't help but smile. I turn back to him and his member is practically quivering with anticipation. "Don't worry, seeing as I don't actually know how to use this, I won't hit you with it. You can show me when we get to District 12 though. I just wanted to see your reaction to the whole getup."

"Oh, well, I like the whole 'getup,' I'm not sure how much sexier it gets than that really." He admits. "Can I get up now?"

I look over him, see how anxious he is. I lick my bottom lip just to watch him. It seems like he shudders from that little movement. I nod my head and he gets up quickly, pulling me into his arms hard and kissing me even more so. It's as if he's hungry and I'm the only thing he can eat. And it may be literal. He wastes no time sliding his tongue into my mouth and I suck on it eagerly, making him groan into my mouth as I press my body to his. I break the kiss only to drop to my knees in front of him and take him into my mouth swiftly and none too gently.

"Dammit, Katniss!" He cries out as his hand wraps in my hair, knotting his fist into it. My jaw seems to be getting used to his width finally and doesn't protest when I open wider to take more of him in. His moans and the slow rhythm of his hips are making me ache for him to pound into me. It's only been a few days but I wonder if I will ever tire of him, of wanting his fullness in me.

At this point, I highly doubt it. I start to suck on him harder, taking him a little deeper each time when he pulls himself away and staggers back.

Without saying a word, I stand back up and take a few steps back, watching him again, what he will do. He seems to be watching me as well, deciding what to do next. I haven't seen him without a plan, already a step ahead of me somehow. It's interesting to have him off guard. I put my hands on my hips, as if I'm angry that he's making me wait. What he does next surprises me tremendously. He drops to his knees, looking down at the white carpeted floor.

"What are you doing, Christian?" I ask him. He said that we didn't do things like he normally did them with other women; does this have something to do with that?

He looks up at me, "You're frustrated with me, do what you will."

"'Do what I will?' What does that mean? Stand up Christian, I don't like this." I say, walking towards him, my hands open at my sides. "I'm not frustrated, not really."

He stands up and the look in his silver eyes is alarmingly sexy and full of a heat that is mirroring the one between my legs. The corner of his mouth curves into a smile, I'm in trouble now. "What do you want me to do, besides stand up?"

I swallow hard and stutter my answer, not as confident as I was all of five seconds ago. "Ummm, make love to me?"

"You don't sound so sure, Katniss." He replies striding up to me and I can feel the heat of him encasing me even though we're not touching, yet. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Kiss me." I answer timidly, not able to move my eyes away from his.

"Where?" His voice is husky, full of desire. How the hell can he be so calm and so excited at the same time? My stomach is tightening around itself as it is. But I find my voice and courage again.

"Here…" I tell him, running my hand across the top of the corset and up to my ear. "Then here."

"Yes, ma'am." He says, dropping his head to my chest. I feel him flick his tongue against my skin and shiver with the wet path he leaves. He puts his hands on my waist, pulling me to him as he kisses right under my earlobe.

"My neck." I don't even know how I manage to get the word out, but he does as he's told, as always. As he's gently sucking on the vein in my neck, I pull his mouth to mine and we kiss deeply, fiercely. I am his, all of his.

Christian puts his strong hands behind my thighs and I jump up, wrap my legs around his waist. He walks us to the bedroom and lays me down on it, breaking the kiss momentarily. "We don't need the condoms anymore."

I nod, smiling. He lies down on top of me, kissing me again, running his hands all over me. He kneels up between my legs, just looking down at me. "You're so sexy, Katniss. So beautiful and sexy."

I can feel my skin heat up even more than it already is. I don't know how to respond, so I lean up on my elbows and ask him, "Please kiss me again, Christian."

He leans down so our faces are level. "You need to learn how to take a compliment, Katniss."

"What are you going to do? Punish me?" I tease him.

"I think that's exactly what you need." He gets up from the bed, walking to the living room. I watch him as he looks at the perfectly pink roses sitting in a vase, deciding which one to pick. Christian finally pulls one from the bunch, no doubt the most flawless one. He then goes to the duffle bag and pulls out a long tie. The silver one I had used on him a few days earlier. "Lay back and put your hands over your head."

I quickly do as he orders, getting tingly all over. With quick, precise hands, he ties my wrists together and attaches the tie to the headboard somehow. "You're not going to blindfold me?"

"No, I want to see your eyes." He says simply.

"Oh." I wiggle myself just a little and he shoots me a look. "Sorry."

"I know it'll be hard, but try not to move, otherwise I'll use the whip." Christian informs me, a smile widening on his face as I feel my own eyes go wide. He starts to trail the rose across my skin, so soft but I want his fingers on me. It touches my forehead and he brings it down my nose to my lips where I arch my head to kiss it. "Nice, very nice."

I don't know how he can tease me so much without teasing himself somehow. I can feel his erection against my thigh and know he hasn't diminished at all. He trails the rose over my upper chest, right above the lace of the corset. I can't help my back from reaching up for more, just making Christian's smile more devilishly handsome. He unties the small bow at the top of the corset and slips his hand underneath the leather, pulling one breast out, then another. My nipples are hard and taunt, waiting to be touched in some way. But Christian is taking his time, rolling the rose over them, making me moan.

"Please Christian, please." I beg him. "Use your hands."

"Not yet." He warns me, circling the rose around my nipples. "So beautiful."

I open my legs a little and he lets out a slight snort. How he can make even that sound sexy, I don't know, but it is. I decide to go with it and buck my hips towards him. He laughs and pushes my waist down. "Stay still beautiful girl."

"Christian, please, just make love to me!" I practically yell at him and he laughs again.

"I'll whip you, Katniss, I will."

"Go ahead." I know this isn't much of a challenge because he'll do it anyway, the glint in his eyes say so.

Christian looks at me, guilt flashing through his face. "Why would you tell me to do it?"

"Why are you wasting time?" Now I'm just getting frustrated. Being as turned on as I am and being teased is not something I'm liking too much. Not when I know what he's capable of doing to my body.

He frowns and simply states, "Now you're getting mad."

"I'm turned on and tied up, Christian. I can't do anything but wait for you. Please, just kiss me; I want _you_ to touch me. Please, Christian?" I beg again. I don't know how else to tell him I want him. "Untie me, let me touch you, feel you."

His eyes soften at my words and he tosses the rose to the side, untying me just as quickly as he did me up. Christian gathers me in his arms, kissing various spots all over my face and just before he claims my lips, tells me, "The things that are changing being with you."

I don't know what he's talking about nor do I care at the moment. He rolls us so that I'm on top straddling him. My breasts are propped up plumply and he squeezes them wholly in his hands. I moan and roll my head back, feeling my hair on the little bit of my exposed backside. When I look back down at Christian, he asks me, "You really have no idea how stunning you are, do you?"

I shake my head. "Never really cared, Christian, and I probably never will. But I do know I want your lips on mine."

He sits up, my face in his hands and kisses me deeply. I wrap my arms around his neck, hands in his hair. His long fingers make their way down the corset until they're resting on the bottom piece. I carefully kneel up, then stand, trying my best not to break the kiss. He slides the lacey panties down and off, tossing them somewhere. Before I straddle him again, he rubs my center, finding me wet and ready. Christian groans as I take hold of him, guiding his member into my entrance. Is it possible that he seems even bigger without the condom?

"Ahhh, Christian, you feel so good inside of me." I practically purr the words out. I pull myself up just to let myself slide back down onto him. He fills me up in more ways than one. I set a rhythm riding him, not going too fast, savoring his length and width inside of me, keeping eye contact with him almost the whole time I'm on top.

Before long, Christian rolls us over again and thrusts into me hard. He grunts out, "Close your legs, put them between mine."

I do as he tells me, being careful as we switch our leg positions. Of course this position makes me tighter around him and he hits that pleasure spot over and over again. I keep seeing white flashes even with my eyes open and cry out his name repeatedly. He pumps into me once more, really hard and I can't even say his name, it hurts and feels so good at the same time. Christian collapses on top of me, breathing heavily. I feel tears in my eyes, still having flashes of white in front of me, still convulsing around him as my orgasm ebbs away slowly. My whole body begins to tremble and he hugs me closer to him, though I don't know how that can be since we're practically glued together.

I make to open my legs, give myself a little bit of room and he flops over to the side very ungracefully. I laugh at him a little and he just moans, sounding very sleepy but pulls me to his side. I smile, all curled up next to him and fall asleep with my head on his arm.


	10. Chapter 10

CPOV

I can't be more than eighteen, maybe nineteen, looking down at myself. I've angered Elena in some way, as she's whipping me hard. My skin isn't just a burning pink; it's bleeding from the lashing she's giving me. I'm trying to bite my tongue to keep from screaming out but the pain is becoming unbearable. Of course, anytime I let out a noise, especially when I say 'yellow', she just puts more force behind it. She doesn't seem to hear me yell out, "Red, red, red!" over and over and I'm just crying, ready to fall but being suspended by chains hanging from above.

"Christian, wake up! Christian!" Is that Katniss' voice? Why is she here? Elena won't tolerate that one bit. "Christian, honey, wake up!"

I feel small hands on me, on my chest, my shoulders, the weight of someone petite leaning into me. I feel warm where this person is touching, not flinching away from it like I normally do. I open my eyes, wide, too quickly, letting in light too soon. Katniss' face is above mine, worried, tears in her grey eyes. I put my fingers up to mine, feel the wetness there. What the hell? I haven't cried in my sleep in a long time. Yell, thrash about, sure, but not cry.

"Christian, it was just a bad dream. I'm here." She says soothingly, trying to pull me into her arms. I must have woken her up with my yelling because her hair is all sexed up and her breasts are still propped out of the corset. It must be an awkward feeling for her. She sees where my eyes have handed and blushes, but instead of covering herself up, she just takes it off and throws it to the floor. "Baby, are you okay? You scared me."

I sit up slowly, looking down at my limbs even though I know I wasn't actually hurt in any way. Katniss just watches me, afraid for me, maybe of me now. She should be, I'm still messed up, still fifty shades of fucked up. Well, maybe not fifty anymore, it seems like less since I had been with Ana. Katniss' eyes are wide, still unsure of how I am, what to do. I let myself be cradled in her arms, enjoying the closeness, of being held by someone who cares for me again.

Katniss runs her hand through my hair, repeating the same path with it as my heartbeat slows down. I rest my hands lazily around her waist, breathing her scent in, breathing in her. With a low voice, she asks again, "Baby, are you alright?"

I nod against her chest, hearing her heartbeat, strong and vital. With a low voice of my own, I answer her, "I think so. I haven't had a nightmare in a long time. It's been even longer since I cried from one."

"Will you tell me what it was about?" She probes, still running her hand over my head.

I tilt it up to look at her, "I was young, it was a long time ago. Actually, I don't even know if it was something that really happened or not. I don't remember ever being beaten as an adult."

Katniss nods slowly, trying to comprehend. "Was it Ms. Lincoln who was beating you?"

"Yes." I state while sitting up fully. Katniss drops her arms into her lap, fiddling with the sheet. I put my finger under her chin, "I don't think it ever really happened."

"But if you dreamed it, then you know she'd be mad at you for something, right? It sounded like you were saying the safe words." She admits while I had hoped I hadn't said anything coherent.

"Yes, I know she's mad at me, but I don't know why. But I don't think it's just about being mad, I think she's jealous. Why else would she have my apartment bugged, have gotten your mother involved and then those kids? I don't understand why now, after so many years of finally leaving me alone, that she's decided to mess with me again." I start to ramble. I usually don't but with Katniss, it's different, I know she's safe to tell.

"Again? She's done this before? She's not like that girl you told us about, the crazy one, is she?" Katniss has every right to fear for her safety, I fear for it.

"Not crazy, I don't think. But there was a moment, a short time when Ana didn't want to be with me. I told you she had gone back to her home to get away from me, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it was Elena who told me to go after her. She told me that if I really thought I could fall for this girl, that if I thought she was that special, different than all the rest that I should go after her. I followed her advice and it all ended up working out, for awhile. But I don't think that Elena expected it to, I think she thought it would blow up in my face and was pretty surprised when I showed up with Ana again. She kept trying to butt in; she even talked to Ana, tried to convince her that I wasn't the right kind of man for her. That we were a special breed all to ourselves." I pause, trying to gather all my thoughts to form correctly from the memories. "She kept calling and it made Ana feel unsure of herself that Elena could be so involved, so I cut ties with Elena."

"Except for the business aspect of it, right?" Katniss reminds me, not that I need to be reminded of that.

I nod, "I can't just get rid of that. The businesses themselves have done very well and it wouldn't make sense to dump them. Like I said before, I only see her over breakfast or lunch meetings and the last three times I saw her, I had Ros with me."

"Why not just have Taylor?" It makes sense that Katniss would think that Elena would mind herself in front of Taylor, but I know better.

"She doesn't think of Taylor as an obstacle. She would still talk to me as if I was her sub in front of him, since she knows that he knows what I do behind closed doors." I pause again, seeing Katniss blush. "Yes, Taylor has seen the room; he knows what's in it and what things are used for. He's the one who has had to take women to the hospital after all. Katniss, he doesn't care, or at least, he pretends like he doesn't. I'm sure if I got too out of hand, he would jump in, but he never has had to before and hopefully he won't ever have to."

"I know its part of his job. It's just a little weird that him and Mrs. Jones know what goes on in there and can keep a professional face when they see you." She retorts, looking down at her hands again.

"It's what they are paid to do, yes. But back to Elena, I think she's jealous that I have found someone I really enjoy being with again and will do what she can do ruin it." I tell her, grabbing her hands in mine, forcing them to stay still. "Katniss, I'm going to just rent a car from here and we'll drive to your home in District 12."

"Drive? Won't that take a long time?" She asks, her eyes going wide.

"Probably two or three days. The roads are a lot better than they were, easier to get to each city center. This way no one can figure out where we're going." I tell her my plan.

"But if you rent a car, won't that tip her off? Wouldn't she just figure that you are going to be going somewhere with me anyway?" Katniss asks, squeezing my hands just a little. "Do they let you rent cars?"

"Well, maybe, but if we take our time getting there or get there sooner, it won't matter. I mean we could just go back to the Capitol and take care of it tomorrow." I want her to feel like there is another option, but I would rather enjoy spending the time on the road. I haven't driven for a long period of time since….well, ever. "And yes, they do rent cars, now. I think they did it a long time ago so people wouldn't have to take their cars for long drives; they could just fly somewhere and have a car waiting for them. Have you ever driven?"

"For what? District 12 isn't that big and I walked everywhere. Anytime I had to leave it involved a train or hovercraft." She pulls her hands away from mine and begins to get up. "Do you want something to drink? I'm thirsty."

"Oh, umm. Sure, water will be fine." I stumble, getting up after her. I look out the window, not having paid any attention to it until now. The sun is getting ready to set, so it must be close to dinner time. "Should we watch the sunset?"

She turns to face the window as well and nods her head smiling. Katniss quickly grabs the water from the basket we brought and have basically ignored and gulps down some of its contents before handing it over to me. Then she squats right in front of the giant window and I do the same behind her, pulling her into my lap. She leans back into my chest, her head resting against my shoulder. I kiss her exposed neck and she giggles. "Watch the sunset, Christian; it's the best part of District 4. Well, actually the sunrise is pretty too."

"You've seen both I take it?" I ask her, wrapping my arms around her middle. She hasn't stayed naked for this long in any of time we've been together unless she was asleep or in the shower.

"So have you. Peeta's paintings. He loved the color of sunset, the orange of it. That was his favorite color." She enlightens me.

"You never told me your favorite color, Katniss." I remind her as I watch the sun lower. It's practically blazing into the water, melting it seems.

In a low voice, entranced by the sunset I'm sure, she answers, "Green. I've always liked the green from my forest."

I nod my head against hers, "That makes sense. It's the forest that basically kept you alive, right?"

"Yeah, but it's just pretty anyway. You'll see soon enough. Now be quiet and enjoy the view." She orders me and I laugh, but stay quiet after she jabs my ribs with her elbow.

It really looks like it's melting into the ocean, the sun is melting. Ripples of orange and red play on the waves farther out, little bits of white foam breaking them apart. The sun looks huge right now, though I know it's just because of where we are and the ocean playing tricks on our eyes. I can feel how relaxed Katniss is here in my arms and want to stay like this forever. I wonder what her reaction would be if I told her this?

"If I could, I would stay here in this moment forever." I whisper to her. She straightens up and turns around to look at me, eyes wide as if she's seen a ghost or something. I put my hand to her face, "What? What did I say that was wrong?"

She shakes her head and her voice is shaky with the tears that are forming in her shining grey eyes. "Not wrong….familiar. Peeta said almost the exact same thing the night before we had our interviews for the Quarter Quell."

I open my mouth, and then shut it, only to open it again. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"How could you? We figured that was about the only place there weren't any cameras, up on the roof of the training center. We had the whole place to ourselves for an entire day." A tear rolls down her cheek and I wipe it away with my thumb. "It was one of the most perfect days we had, thinking that we would be dead soon anyway."

"I'm so sorry, Katniss, I didn't mean to make you cry." I apologize again, though I know there was no way I could have known something like that. I don't remember seeing any footage of them on a rooftop anywhere, let alone the Capitol.

Katniss wraps her arms around my neck, kisses my cheek, "Don't be, no one ever knew about it except us." She pulls back enough to look at me, "And now you."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - I'm back and ready for more! Kind of a short one, but have to get back into the grind of things (work, ugh!). Enjoy and as always, thank you Ms. Collins and Ms. James!**

KPOV

It's been twice now that Christian has said something like Peeta. I know he can't know of them because those moments were never filmed but it's kind of spooky all the same. This has to be Peeta's way of telling me that I'm going to be fine with this man. This wonderful, charming, giving, handsome man. I think that instead of being afraid of the ghosts that surround me in District 12, I should start paying attention to them. I wonder if Christian ever has these moments. He had said he would see Ana everywhere, little bits of her. But is it the same?

Christian gives me a small peck on the forehead, bringing me out of my momentary gaze. In a soft voice, he asks, "Are you okay?"

I nod my head, "Yes. I was just thinking that this must be Peeta's way of telling me I'm in the right place with the right person."

His grey eyes widen and his mouth is slightly ajar. He shakes his bronze head, "I don't know what to say to that really."

I start to get up carefully from his lap, "Nothing to be said really. Just quietly accept it."

He nods his head again and once I'm standing, gets up quickly as well. "Sounds good. Are you hungry at all?"

"Famished actually. I burn through quite a lot with you." I tell him, poking him in the ribs as I walk past him to grab the duffle bag. I pull a pair of panties and a bra from it and head into the bathroom, where my dress was discarded. I hear him gather his clothes as I dress and standing in the doorway pulling his shirt on, Christian asks, "Do you want to get room service or go out?"

"I say out. I hear they have the best seafood here." I answer sarcastically as I pull my hair back and braid it swiftly.

Christian frowns, "Can't you leave your hair down? It's so pretty that way."

"Not if I'm going to be racing you back here, Honey." I remind him and shoot him my own devilish grin.

He laughs, a deep belly kind of laugh, and claps his hands together. "I almost forgot about that! Come on then, Katniss; let's indulge in some of District 4's finest."

I slip on light tennis shoes, can't run in sandals, and taking his hand, we go to the elevator. It doesn't go unnoticed by me that he chose to stay in sandals or that he's rubbing my knuckles with his thumb again.

He brings my hand to his lips when the elevator door closes, keeping them there for a few long seconds. Christian feels so warm and I move in closer to him. He smiles and let's go of my hand so that he can wrap his arm around my waist instead.

"If you had asked me a week ago what I thought I'd be doing with the Mockingjay, I can assure you this wouldn't have been it." He tells me.

I look up into his face, "Really? What would you be doing then?"

He leans his head down and whispers into my ear, his breath tickling my skin, "Let's just say clothes would not be needed at all?"

I playfully hit his shoulder, "Christian! Really!? Is that all I would have been? Just someone to have sex with?"

"Isn't that what you signed up for, love?" He reminds me, pinching my behind, his grin wide and bright.

I make a scoffing noise at him and try to turn my back on him as if I'm really disgusted but he just pulls me into his arms and gives me a deep kiss. When the elevator doors slide open, he pulls away and I'm left trying to catch my breath and not hit the button to go back upstairs.

Christian grabs my hand and pulls me behind him. I kind of stumble out, still totally affected by his kiss. I gather myself and stand up straighter, by his side in an instant. He looks down at me with a smirk and I punch his arm as hard as I can.

He grabs his 'wounded' arm and asks, "What the hell was that for?"

"Because I can." I say and then focus my attention forward as we walk outdoors again.

The sun has set, leaving a slight chill to the air and the night lit up by all the lights of the buildings around us. We walk to a restaurant that we had passed earlier. There aren't many people eating here, but it's been a pretty quiet day. I don't know if it's because people aren't traveling right now or it's just not a busy place.

The hostess, with her bright red hair smiles too wide once she spots Christian waiting to be seated. She comes up to her little podium, leaning over it, smashing her breasts together as she leans forward.

"Hello there! Just the two of you tonight?" She asks kind of loudly, wrinkling her nose a bit when she bothers to glance at me.

"Yes, please." I decide to answer before Christian can. The redhead nods and with a pout, shows us to a booth near the windows looking out to the ocean. She hands us the menu and gives Christian a different list.

He doesn't even look at it before he asks me, "Do you want me to order wine with dinner?"

I smile and nod, "Yes, go ahead and pick whatever you think will be best.

He looks at the hostess, "We'll just need our waiter then." She scowls, not a very nice look for her and walks away.

"Well, I hope she doesn't do anything to our food before we get it." I jokingly tell him. "Will you order for me too, I haven't had too much seafood before?"

"Okay, open to anything?" He asks glancing up from the menu in front of him as our waiter comes to the table.

"Good evening, sir, ma'am. Kayla told me you'd like to order a wine? Would you like to hear the specials for the night first?" He asks us. I look up at him and sure enough, it's the same freaking kid! How many of them are there?

"May I ask you something first?" I question, since Christian has now actually looked at him and looks spooked and mad at the same time. The waiter nods and I go on, "Just how many brothers do you have? And is your mother telling you all to keep an eye on us?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - So sorry! Had this sitting, waiting for me to finish it in one of my folders. Can't be helped, when the writing bug hits you for something else, it hits hard!**

CPOV

I have to look at Katniss as she's looking at this kid, this copy of three others. She's calm but something tells me she's quite angry. I am as well of course.

The kid, this poor, seemingly innocent kid, is just looking at Katniss with wide eyes. In a stern voice, it's my turn, "She asked you a question, boy. Why are there so many of you? And what did your mother tell you about us?"

He looks around, blue eyes full of fear. Of me or something else, I have no clue. His voice is shaky as he bends down, acting as if he's showing us something on the menu. "There's a few of us and she sent us pictures of both of you, wanted to make sure we kept an eye on you."

"But why? And why would you all do it? Just because she's your mother and she said so?" Katniss asks, her grey eyes fuming. I hope for Elena's sake, although very little at this point, that she never actually meets Katniss because I don't think she'll come out unscathed. Then again, it's Elena and she deserves whatever she gets.

The young man looks around again, "She's not really our mom, well, she didn't raise us, but let's just say that she gave us a lot of money to do this and who questions money?"

He walks away before he remembers something. "Did you two want to order something?"

I look at Katniss and she shrugs, "Might as well eat here. I don't think we'll have any better luck anywhere else around here."

I nod and take another look at the menu. "We'll start with a spring salad. Then get the Mahi Mahi with the rice pilaf and whatever vegetable you have for tonight. And we'll have the Sauvignon Blanc."

"Thank you sir." He walks away, looking around him as though he's being watched as well. I'm beginning to wonder if Elena doesn't trust her offspring to do their job.

"She didn't raise them but is paying them? What the hell, Christian? I thought this woman was pretty much out of your life except for the occasional lunch." Katniss is mad and she has every right to be, but now it's being directed at me and I don't know that I like that much.

"I don't know Katniss. She hasn't interfered with my personal life in years. I don't know what it is about being with you that makes her want us followed. When we get back to the room, I need to make a call to Taylor, see what he's found out. But I think we should go back to the Capitol tomorrow instead of anywhere else." She gives me a dirty look and pouts. "Katniss, we need to find out what's going on, I can't do that traveling."

She glowers for a moment. Putting her hands up on the table, she unfolds her napkin and puts it in her lap gently smoothing it out. "Fine, but maybe I should just go home while you figure all this out. I don't know that you need me around as a distraction while you're questioning your ex."

I reach out to her one hand that she has put back on the table. "You know she's probably planning on us fighting about this. I don't think you should go home, not yet."

Another waiter comes back to our table with two glasses of wine, a bread basket, and our salads. As soon as he sets them down, Katniss looks at me, "Fine, I'll stay; besides, you may be in need of my hunting skills."

The corner of her mouth is curved up in an almost vicious smile and I know that she can play this game just as well as Elena given the chance. So I agree, "Alright. We'll go back to the Capitol tomorrow, see what we find, and then hopefully all this will be over in the next few days and we can enjoy ourselves again."

"Well, I have been enjoying myself, despite the weird kids. I think that maybe I need to meet this Elena." Katniss comments as though it's no big deal. She begins to eat her salad while I watch her, dumbfounded. "What, you don't think I should?"

"No, I don't. Why would you want to meet her? What would the purpose be?" I ask her, pushing aside my plate. I hate the thought of it going to waste, but I'm just not in the mood to eat.

"I think that I need to meet her, see her for myself, maybe I'll figure her out quicker than you think. I can just make an appointment with Flavius, but I'll go in to see him, scope her out instead of her scoping me out." She takes another bite of her salad. Luckily she hasn't lost her appetite. "You know, she wouldn't expect it, she'd wonder why I actually came in to see Flavius instead of him coming to the apartment."

"It could be dangerous." I tell her and she laughs, covering her mouth as she has food in it.

Once she's swallowed her mouthful, she continues, "Christian, please. Did you see me in the Games at all? I've killed people. This woman, whoever she thinks she is, is no real threat to me. In fact, I think I'll call Flavius once we get back."

"You're going to make an appointment? What if she's not there? She has five shops just in the Capitol." I tell her, not liking this plan too much. I'm well aware that she can take care of herself; she has proved that in two of the most challenging events of anyone's life.

"Christian, when she finds out I made an appointment I can almost guarantee she'll be sure to be there. It'll be her opportunity to see me in the flesh." She says just as she finishes her salad.

I shake my head but can't completely hold back the smile from the corner of my lips. "I'm coming with you then."

"Fine, it'll be a day of pampering." She concedes just as a waiter comes to take her empty plate. I eat mine quickly, not liking to waste any kind of food. I notice Katniss looking at her nails, which I've also noticed she tends to chew on. "I think a manicure is in order."

I almost snort out my food at that statement just as another waiter comes to our table with our entrees. He takes my empty plate and asks, "More wine?"

Katniss shakes her head and asks for water while I opt for another. Of course being here where it's caught fresh on a daily basis, the fish is delicious. We don't chit chat so much as we eat and quite frankly, it's not at all uncomfortable. I realize that Elena's son never did come back and wonder idly if he even really works here or just snuck in to make it seem like he did.

I settle the tab as Katniss walks slowly outside. I watch her from a few feet away and she drops her head back, though her eyes are closed. She takes a deep breath, inhaling what I'm sure is the salty ocean breeze, something that she probably has only smelled once or twice before. I come up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"It's a beautiful, clear night. You can actually see the stars out here." I admit as she opens her eyes and looks up into the sky. The black night is speckled with the glittering orbs, a beauty that the Capitol doesn't take in.

Katniss turns herself in my arms, wrapping hers around my torso, hugging me. "Can we just go back to the hotel and sleep in front of the window? It's so pretty here and I at least want to enjoy that part of it."

"Of course. We'll just move some pillows to the floor, make it more comfortable." I agree as we start walking side by side to the hotel. No one bothers us the few minutes it takes to get back and luckily there is a man on duty at the front desk. No silly women to fawn over me. It's actually pretty irritating; though seeing Katniss get jealous over it is interesting.

We somehow manage to make it into the elevator with no kissing, just holding each other close. This is different, as is everything with her.


	13. Chapter 13

KPOV

I wasn't surprised that Christian wanted to sleep in front of the big window; he seems to know beauty pretty well. While he pulls all of the big pillows off of the couches and pulls the blankets from the bed, I change into one of my new chemises. I grab the bottle of wine that Mrs. Jones packed for us as well as the leftover chocolate cake. We didn't bother with dessert at the restaurant.

He's just putting the regular sleeping pillows, all eight of them, on our make shift bed when I walk over to him. Christian looks up at me and smiles. He reaches up to take the bottle out of my hand and helps me settle down. "Very nice, this will all go well to end the night."

"I figured as much." I agree as I open the container with the cake. I breathe in the luscious smell of the chocolate and my mouth starts to water. "Mrs. Jones really knows how to make a cake."

Christian grabs it from me, spearing a piece with a fork. He holds it up in front of my mouth and I take the first bite. I can't help but moan from its deliciousness. I mean really, she knows how to make a chocolate cake. Christian smiles at me and comments, "That good, huh?"

I just nod, savoring the flavor as he takes a bite. He nods, enjoying it, but I can tell that he doesn't like it as much as I do. We finish off the cake within minutes and then Christian gets up to open the bottle. Once he's done with that, I notice he doesn't bring back any glasses with him.

"Are we drinking straight from the bottle?" I ask, taking in that he has that devilish glint in his eye and that sexy crooked smile.

He just shakes his bronze head, "Nope, you're going to be my glass."

"Umm, what?" This is something new; though pretty much everything I've done with him so far is.

"Take off your nightie there and lay back. You have to stay as still as possible, otherwise you'll make everything sticky." His words make me worried and excited at the same time. I strip off everything just to make it easier and he just laughs. "Anticipating something else?"

"With you? Always." I answer him as I lay myself back flat. He laughs again and then remembers something, as he gets up and goes to the bedroom. He comes back with his grey tie. Well, I guess I'm not the only thing getting used a lot on this trip. I'm glad he brought it though.

"Lift your head, Katniss." I do as I'm told and he quickly makes a knot around my eyes. I can feel the slight rush of air as he waves his hand in front of my face. "Remember, keep still."

I feel my body tighten up as I wait for whatever he's going to do with that wine. Christian trails his fingers from my collarbone to between my breasts and down to my flat belly. Then I feel the liquid being poured into my bellybutton. I squeal and buck a little, earning a pinch on my nipple.

"Oww!" I exclaim, even though I know I should be still.

"I told you to stay still, Katniss." He runs his hands down the same path and since I know what he's going to do this time, I stay put when the wine does into my shallow little indent. Then I feel his tongue and there's nothing I can do to stop the laughter that follows. I feel Christian pull back immediately and he undoes the tie quickly. "You're ticklish there?"

I have to really try and calm my breathing from my fit of giggles before I answer, "No one's ever licked me there, how was I supposed to know?"

"Well, there goes that idea." He says as he takes a swig straight from the bottle.

I giggle again, "Sorry, you would have been better off eating the cake off of me."

He shakes his head, but he's smiling, "Dammit! Why didn't I think of that?"

I giggle again but sit up and wrap my arms around him. "Doesn't mean you can't lick other places you know?"

"Why Mockingjay, I do believe you are trying to tempt me with your womanly ways." He says in this weird accent that I've never really heard.

I get up on my knees and bat my eyelashes at him, "Why, sir, I do believe you're correct."

He has set up the room so that the only light that is on if coming from the small lamp in the entryway, so it falls gently on us, illuminating all the right parts. Any other light comes from the moon outside. He leans forward and gives me a gentle kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck.

Christian leans me back onto the makeshift bed and continues to kiss me. Nothing more but hands running over each other's skin, feeling each other in a different, unrushed way. When he makes to leave my lips, I whimper out, "No, just kiss me please."

He obliges willingly and for the next half hour all we do is kiss each other and stare into each other's eyes. What is it about him that makes me feel so good about….everything? Even with his ex being all stalker-like, I don't feel like she has touched this part of us. This part that can only be us anyway; loving on each other after so few days of knowing one another. To think that I would have still been at home in District 12, moping my life away instead of experiencing this right now with this wonderful man.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Sorry, didn't mean for it to be so long between chapters, but it's been busy at work with the holidays right around the corner and snowbirds coming back into town.**

CPOV

When I awake, I'm surprised to find that I had even fallen asleep without having had made love to Katniss the before. She had insisted on just kissing and that's exactly what we did. Kissed and held and talked to each other about everything and nothing at the same time. Favorite types of music, the types of activities she did before she started hunting. Katniss was really close to her father, who is important for anyone, and having lost him so young, she was lost for a bit. Then she told me about the bread Peeta had given her and how his mother had hit him because he had burnt the bread. So, we had something else in common, her husband and I; having both been abused by those who should have protected us. I had known about the bread story, she told it during the war.

She heard my story over again patiently and wondered aloud what is so different between her and my Ana. I couldn't properly explain it to her, because while there are similarities, they couldn't be more different in how they conduct themselves. All I know is that I am ready to tell Katniss everything about me so quickly and don't feel at all ashamed or frightened by it. She seems so easy to trust and she's not one to gossip, even after her time spent with Capitol people.

My body is curled around hers and she fits perfectly into me. As I have one arm around her waist, I begin to make small circles around her stomach with my fingertips, gently waking her up as I nibble on the bit of her exposed ear. I take a swipe with my tongue and hear her moan, her bottom moving back into my groin. I let my hand wander up, cupping one breast and then the other, her body reacting exactly how I want it to. Her nipples are hard and then her hand goes behind her to find me and squeezes my morning erection. I'm as hard as a rock and I know she is excited by it as I hear her gasp when she begins to move her hand up and down behind her.

The sun isn't up yet, but there's that light that comes right before it, casting an odd glow over Katniss as she is facing the window. I run my hand back down her front, straight to her center, cupping her and feeling her hot wetness. I slip a finger in and her groan makes me ache to have another part of me inside of her. She turns her head to find my lips and I give her a kiss that has her panting for air when I pull away. Her whole body is moving against mine as my fingers are still inside of her, working her up. Katniss has given up trying to caress me and instead has her hand gripped on my hip, tightening and loosening her fingers with the rhythm of her body against mine.

"I'm going to lift your leg and enter you from behind," I warn her in a whisper.

She is barely audible when she replies, "Okay."

I slip my fingers out of her and lift her leg, guiding myself into her. She moans again, tight and throbbing around me already. Katniss removes her hand from my side and puts it on the floor, bracing herself as I begin to rock her from behind. I start kissing her neck, nibbling against the tender skin, hearing her beg for release. I'm not stopping her at all, but can feel her building towards that climax. I hold onto her waist, pulling her ever closer to me, as her breathing quickens and hitches. I drive into her and she let's herself go completely and I feel her wetness cover me.

But I'm not done yet, so I pull out of her and roll her onto her back. Before she has even recovered, I enter her and she's especially tight from her recent orgasm. It feels magnificent. Katniss opens her eyes, almost as if she's waking from a dream but she has a giant smile on her face.

"Well, this is one way to be woken up." She says groggily as her legs wrap around my waist, bringing me closer to her as she tightens them down. I kiss her deeply and feel her relax a little. She moans, opening her mouth and I slide my tongue in. I start my rhythm up again and her arms fall out to the side, gripping whatever is closest. Being with her, inside of her is like a little slice of sheer Heaven, I'm sure of it.

It doesn't take me long before I'm releasing myself into her, trembling against her body. Katniss follows again a few seconds later, as my body is still shuddering against hers. "Oh God, Christian!"

I fall on top of her, no thought to even wanting to be anywhere else. I feel her tap my shoulder and turn my head towards hers dazed. In a soft, still sleepy voice, she tells me, "The sun's coming up."

I don't lift my head, but actually lay it against her chest, shifting my whole body down a bit, pulling out of her in the process. Her heart is going a mile a minute as she runs her hand through my hair, making me want to go right back to sleep. The bright orange of the sun is coming from behind our room, but it's playing nicely on the water, waking everything up. We watch as the seagulls fall and rise, dropping quickly to the water's edge and some coming away with their breakfast. I feel Katniss' stomach rumble, a funny noise to hear when you're laying on someone.

Dragging my head up, I look down at her, matching her smile, "Hungry?"

She giggles, the sensation vibrating through me, "I guess so. I didn't realize how much more I should probably eat when I'm with you."

I nod and roll myself grudgingly off of her. She pops up onto her feet, her nakedness a thing of pure beauty. She has only really worn make-up once since she's been with me and I prefer her like this. Hair all mussed up, lips full and pink from kissing, her body aglow with the aftermath of orgasms. I lean up on my knees as she stretches her body, long and lean and kiss her flat belly. Giggling again, Katniss looks down at me, "Like what you see or something?"

"Very much so." I answer, tugging on her hair so that she leans over just enough so that I can kiss her. She pulls away and starts to walk towards the bathroom, but not before I smack her bottom.

"Will you order some breakfast please, baby?" She asks as she purposefully wiggles her ass as she walks away from me. "Get me anything, I'll eat it."

I stand up, picking up pillows with me to throw back on the couch. "Sure, Sweetie."

This feels like we've been doing this together for much longer than less than a week. How is that possible? I order us some breakfast, along with juice and water, some hot chocolate for her. Cleaning up the bed I made last night, I smile at her discarded nightie and underwear and laugh at the thought of her giggling when I tried to lap up wine from her belly button. Who knew she'd be so ticklish there? Certainly not me, evidently not her, but it didn't make the find any less entertaining. I almost wish I was more ticklish just to experience it, but that's okay, it isn't in my cards to be so.

I'm just getting my boxers and shorts on as there's a knock on the door. Katniss is still in the shower, taking her time, probably having expected me to join her. I throw the last pillow back onto the bed and then open the door. It's not the same kid as yesterday. Huh, now I'm even more curious, because that's what happened at the restaurant too. Part of me wants to leave this second and figure out what the hell's going on, while the other will enjoy the time spent with Katniss.

I have the new server set everything up inside as it's still pretty early and there's a chill in the air, especially being so high up. He does so obligingly and I tip him well, letting him out and going to the bathroom. I knock on the door, the water still running. She's singing again, so there's no doubt she can't really hear me, so I open the door. Her back is to me, dark hair covering her back as she sings some tune I'm not familiar with. I stand at the counter, waiting for her to either turn around or stop singing, as I don't want to interrupt. She sounds happy though and that makes me smile.

After a surprisingly long few minutes and she still hasn't turned around, I give up and finally take my bottoms off and join her. Her hands stop n her hair and she turns, the smile on her face telling me that this is why she was in for so long.

"Were you waiting for me?" I ask her as I take her into my arms and hold her close. I feel her nod against my chest, her arms wrapping around my waist.

"Part of me doesn't want to leave and the other part wants to go kick Elena's ass." She replies in a tone I've not heard from her yet.

I look down at her, eyes all fired up and stormy grey. "Well, then let's eat breakfast and get going."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Sorry it's been so long. This time of year will only be getting busier for me with work and family coming into town. I will update when I can. Please be patient with me, I adore all of your reviews and comments!**

KPOV

Christian says his good-byes to the owners as the helicopter gets fueled up. I make sure everything we brought and the new things are all packed up neatly in the back, buckling them into a seat so as to not lose anything. Before he turns on anything though, he calls Taylor, telling him that we will be coming back late tonight, just in case Elena has had the phone line tapped somehow. He straps me in, and then double checks all the little gears and knobs, making sure everything is as it should be. If I didn't know any better, I would say that he is now encouraging my behavior to see Elena.

We don't speak much while in air until we get closer to the Capitol and I get a knot in stomach, knowing that this is where I'd rather be than back in District 12. I had always told Peeta that I would never want to live in the Capitol, but that was when he was alive and we were making a life together. This time with Christian has shown me a different side of the Capitol, shown me that not all of the people are as fake as I had always thought them to be. It's refreshing on so many levels. I just hope that when I do meet this Elena, I don't knock her out too quickly. My jealous streak has only shown itself a few times, but I know it's stronger now that I'm older and understand my feelings for someone else better.

"Can you spot my building?" Christian asks me, bringing me from my thoughts. I look around under my feet, to my side as we come closer.

It's such a tall building, even for the Capitol and it proves just how much Christian has to offer in terms of wealth. Yet, there is something that seems basic about it as well. I can't put my finger on it, but it's as if he is somehow paying tribute to the simplicity of life, not giving into the garishness that most of the Capitol still has. I nod and smile, letting him know I have indeed spotted his building. We land in a few short minutes, waiting for everything to shut down before he undoes himself and then me, helping me step out of the helicopter.

He grabs the bags and I take the basket. The older man who was waiting for us yesterday is again waiting for us now, smiling happily at the two of us.

"Have a nice time, Mr. Grey? I thought you'd be staying there longer." He comments as Christian hands him the keys.

"It was fine, Joe, we just felt like coming home is all." He tells the old man easily. I have a feeling that Christian tends to stay on a schedule though and this is surprising for anyone who knows him well. The old man nods and goes to the helicopter, checking whatever it is he needs to check.

The elevator ride down is quiet as well, though Christian holds me to his side tightly. In a low voice, he asks me, "Are you okay? You were pretty quiet the whole way back?"

I look up at him, into those matching grey eyes as mine, and nod. I know my smile is a little sad, but it's genuine when I say, "I never thought that I'd be happy to be back in the Capitol. I always thought 12 was my home until…"

He nods before I finish, understanding the last words that would have come out. "I'm glad you wanted to stay with me in the first place. This has to be so different for you. Hell, it's different for me too but I don't think I'd have it any other way."

Christian leans down and gives me a soft kiss on the lips. There's nothing sexual about it, just sweetness just as the doors open. I can see Taylor waiting with the car at the other end. There is another man with him, though I don't know who he is. Christian moves his arm from my waist, taking my hand in his instead. "Hopefully, Taylor told Mrs. Jones that we were coming back tonight and there will be lunch waiting for us."

I smile up at him as he pushes the door open with his shoulder, never taking his hand away from mine. "I'm guessing she's never let you miss a meal, made sure there is always something ready for you?"

Taylor nods his head and says "Hello" to me in a serious tone, holding the door open for us as we slide in after Christian throws the bags into the trunk. Taylor and the unnamed man get into the car as well and then it gets very businesslike very quickly.

"We did a full sweep of the apartment, Sir. There were no phone taps, but I did find five different style bugs in random places." He informs Christian as soon as the car starts to move.

"Where were they?" Christian questions back, rubbing his fingers over my knuckles.

"One in the office, which wasn't too surprising, another in the living room, Miss Everdeen's bedroom, one in the hallway of all places." He says as he drives. The other man sits silently, his eyes wandering over the streets full of people.

"And the last?" Christian replies, the rubbing ceasing for a moment as he just holds my hand.

"Well….about that, we can't figure out how it got in there as only a couple of people have access." Taylor confesses his voice still business-like but he sounds annoyed.

"Why, where was it, Taylor?" Christian sounds angry now and has let go of my hand altogether. I watch him as he looks at Taylor in the rearview mirror.

Taylor meets his gaze in the mirror and then puts his eyes back on the road. "It was in the playroom, Sir."

"What the fuck!? How the hell would anyone have gotten in there?! Did you ask Gail about this? When was the last time I had anything new installed or fixed?" He shouts out, startling me a bit from his raised voice. I look over at him and his face is livid, turning a deep shade of angry red.

"I did, Sir, ask Gail about it and she said she's gone in there every other day unless you've asked her to do otherwise. She thinks it was the last girl you had, said there was something….suspicious about her. And I checked the records; you hadn't had anything new installed in over six months, right before the last girl. May I be frank with you, Sir?" Taylor asks permission, which I find odd considering how long he's been with Christian.

Christian glares at him in the mirror. I don't like it, it's not Taylor's fault, I don't think anyway. "What?"

"When she left, she wasn't very happy about it, Cynthia. She said something to Gail when she came to get her stuff, about how you would regret sending her packing." Taylor shares. The quiet man next to him looks at him as though he's grown two heads.

"And I wasn't told about this because?" Christian asks a bit calmer, his face not a horrible red color anymore.

"Because we did what we always do, change the locks and codes and make sure that access to you isn't easy."

"Except apparently it is. Did you do another check on her; see if she's connected to Mrs. Lincoln?" He asks in a rush.

"Of course, Sir. Not only was Ms. Lincoln her employer at one point, which coincidentally was never on her background check before this, but so was a Mrs. Everdeen." Taylor says, catching Christian's eyes in the mirror again.

Christian looks at me and I feel my eyes go wide. I look at Taylor, "Wait, what?"

He turns for a split second to look at me before his eyes are on the road again, "Yes, Miss Everdeen, she worked with or is still working with your mother. And apparently she, Cynthia, is the one, not Effie Trinket, who passed on the information as to why you were really here."

I look at Christian, "What the hell? She said Effie was the one who told her where we were. Why would she lie about that?"

He only shakes his head, "Baby, I don't know why any of this is going on except that I have no doubt that Elena planted this whole thing and it's only beginning to spring into action."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Soooo sorry it's been so long. Everything should get back on track now that the holidays are officially over! **

CPOV

"You know, it was Ms. Trinket who called me the first time, not your mother. So she must know something or be getting paid to pretend she knows something." I tell Katniss, who is shaking her head, no doubt trying to understand what's happening.

"I don't get it, why would Effie help my mother out in any way? She knows how little I speak to her, let alone see her. She didn't know why I was coming here, just that I was going to be here. I don't get what could be in it for her at all. She's been doing fine since the war ended, well, for the most part." She rants, not looking at me, but the back of the seat in front of her and talking with her hands, which I had yet to see her do. "I feel like I've already gone through these questions! What the hell, Christian, why is your ex….whatever she is doing this to us?!"

Wow, she's pissed and rightly so. I learned from my Ana to not try to control her temper, since there's no way I would let anyone else control mine. I shake my head because I've answered that question before and she knows that but in her anger, I don't expect her to remember.

"That's it that bitch will so get what's coming to her! Taylor, take us to Ms. Lincoln's shop please, I'm in need of a haircut." Katniss orders my personal security man, my driver, sometimes the only friend I have.

Taylor looks into the mirror at me and I shrug and nod. I just hope she doesn't kill her in front of everyone, that's not something I need to see on the big screens of the Capitol. I turn to Katniss as Taylor changes direction, "Hon…"

She shoots me a dirty look, okay, not in the mood to be called anything sweet. So I try again, taking her hand in mine though she snatched it away quickly. Well, okay, don't touch either. Okay. "Katniss, what are you going to do when we get there? What if it was Cynthia who got Elena involved? Did you think about that?"

She narrows her gray eyes at me and I don't know what else to do but look away from her. This isn't me; I don't slink away from a fight of any kind, even if it's not my fight. If anything, I'm the one who finishes it, usually through talking, bargaining, yes, I've kicked ass, but this isn't what I want to do. Katniss almost hisses her answer at me, "Well, it wouldn't really matter if it was this Cynthia, who maybe I need to have a conversation with too, because it was Elena who had those weird kids following us in District 4 and it was Elena who conveniently had Flavius, someone I've known for awhile come and do my hair. If he hadn't been with me the whole freaking time, I would think she had him plant the damn things, but he wouldn't do that to me."

"How do you know?" I dare to ask before I think about it. I shouldn't have said anything and I have never regretted opening my mouth more than right now. I haven't been in the submissive role in quite some time, especially like this.

"Should I just do this on my own? I mean, I don't need to have you take me, I can figure out where this bitch is by myself, Christian. In fact, maybe I should just get out of the car and go home, forget about this crazy lady who is trying to ruin the fun I'm having, forget about the time we've spent together…"

"Wait? What?" I have to interrupt her this time. Now it's my turn to be mad. "Not ten minutes ago, you were telling me how happy you were and now you're saying that you want to forget it all?"

She closes her eyes and shakes her head, taking a deep breath. Without opening them, she reaches out to her side, seeking my hand and I grab hers. She opens her eyes and the look there tells me everything I need to know, she's scared. Of what though, I don't know. Her voice is low and the exact opposite of what it was seconds ago. "Christian, I don't want to forget, but I also don't want to have what we have going on to be ruined by some ex….whatever she is. What the hell do I call her, them, anyway?"

I let out a small chuckle but quiet myself quickly. A small smile plays on her lips and she nods, so I tell her, "Elena was the one who taught me, but I don't think you could call her my girl-friend and Cynthia was more of a girl-friend, which ended badly. So, to make it easy, let's just call them my exes. I will go with you to Elena's shop but we'll see if we can talk to her in the back, in her office. I like to keep my private life private, if that's okay."

She nods, "I wish I had had that option. I will calm down and I do actually want to get a trim, so can we do that first, if Flavius is there?"

"Wow." I stutter out.

"What?" She asks, her fingers intertwining with mine.

I shake my head, look in the mirror at Taylor and he shakes his, shrugging. I look back at Katniss, "You aren't going to get mad at me if I tell you?"

"I imagine it'll depend on what you tell me." She answers and when I don't say anything after a minute, she shoves me playfully with her shoulder.

"It's just, just that your moods are all over the place. Should I be worried? Do you need to see my therapist?" I ask carefully but keep a small smile on my face to keep it light.

She lets out a massive laugh and slaps my knee, which kind of stings. "Oh my God! I'm not crazy if that's what you think. Though I'd have plenty of reasons to be. No, it's the damn shot, until I get my period and everything levels out, my moods will be all over the place. It's more annoying than anything. I'm sorry I freaked you out."

I shake my head at her, "Taylor, let's go get Ms. Everdeen a haircut."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - I'm going to stop apologizing for life getting in the way, it happens. But thanks to all of you who have stayed with this story and I am forever grateful for the characters that Ms. Collins and Ms. James have provided.**

KPOV

Taylor pulls up to a deep gray building, the windows covered with bold-colored hair drawings on the front it. It seems almost gawdy that she advertise like that, but it's the Capitol and they are known for it still. I don't wait for Taylor to open the door for me, but slide out with purpose, heading straight for the door. Christian follows behind me, almost as if he's trying to catch up. I guess I'm more eager to get this over with than I thought. Just before I reach the handle on the door, Christian puts his hand over it, effectively blocking me. I turn to him, sure that steam is rising from my ears or something as he is giving me a weird look. When he says nothing, I stare back and ask, "What?"

"Just, if you do hit her, let's not do it in front of all of her employees please. I mean, let's take it in back." He suggests, again.

I know my eyebrows raise in question when I follow up with, "Seriously? Like I care about embarrassing her after all that's happened? Christian, I'm not stupid, I won't start yelling at her right away, I still want a haircut after all."

He narrows his gray eyes but opens the door for me, where we are greeted quickly by a young woman. When she sees Christian follow me in, she blushes a deep red and quickly changes her greeting, "Mr. Grey, I didn't know we were expecting you today."

He nods his hello and then continues, "We hadn't exactly planned on it, but Katniss really wanted to get a haircut. I don't suppose Flavius is available, is he?"

"Let me check." She trips over herself to go look in the computer that would hold the appointments for the day, glancing at me. She trails her finger over the screen and nods her head. "He should be done with his last appointment in a few minutes actually. Can I get you anything while you wait, Mr. Grey and, umm…"

"Ms. Everdeen. My name is Katniss Everdeen." I reply and she seems to wither into herself. "I'll take a lemonade if you have any."

She clears her throat and nods, then looks at Christian who shakes his head no. "I'll be right back then and I'll let Flavius know you're here."

We both take a seat the plush dark blue loveseat as we wait. This is a lot better than the one at home, where they just have wooden chairs to sit and wait on, though that's better than before when we did it ourselves. I lean over to Christian, who leans closer to me, "You think she's going to tell Elena?"

He nods and adds with a chuckle, "If she didn't, I'd be surprised."

So when the younger woman comes back, followed by a lean blond older woman, I know who it is right away. She extends her arms out as Christian stands up, a strained smile on his face. I have yet to see his fake smile, so this must be it. I stand up as well, watching as she takes his hands in hers, not giving him a hug like I would have expected from people who have known one another for so long. "Christian, what a surprise! Why didn't you call and make an appointment for your friend here?"

She looks to me and I extend my hand as he replies, "Elena, this is Katniss Everdeen, my girlfriend."

The look on her face is priceless and it's one of those moments when I wish there was a camera on me just so I could watch it again someday. I clear my throat after a quick glance to Christian and quickly shake her hand, releasing it as I say, "Hi, Elena. He didn't make one because I just decided on it about twenty minutes ago. But Flavius told me he works here and he's always done such a great job on my hair, I figured, why not?"

She seems to be in some sort of shock and I don't know if it was because Christian introduced me as his girlfriend or what, but I'm guessing that has to be it. She shakes her head, maybe to clear it and begins, "Of course, of course. Yes, Flavius will be done shortly. I hadn't realized that Christian was with anyone right now."

I tilt my head at her, "Really? Because I've met a few people on your payroll and they all knew about me."

Christian clears his throat and I just look at him with a big smile, then look back at her. I've shaken her, she wasn't expecting me to know anything at all or figure it out. She thinks I'm stupid. If there's one thing I can do well, it's read between the lines. That's how Haymitch always communicated to me when we were in the arena and I haven't lost that touch after all these years. She seems to find her voice again as she explains, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean. Maybe a misunderstanding on their part. Why don't you two come with me and we can chat while Flavius finishes up with his client."

She guides us to an office that has a giant mirror in front of it. We pass Flavius' station as we go and I give him a small wave as he nods his hello to me since his client is talking animatedly about something. Once we are in her office, she sits down behind a giant desk and I see that we can see out onto the floor, but no one can see in. Her voice is entirely different once we're in the room. Cool, cold almost as she looks from Christian to me. "Sit down, let's get to know one another and catch up. I'm curious why you think that you think I know you, Ms. Everdeen."

"We didn't come here to start anything, Elena, but we do want to know why you had people watching us and why you had my apartment bugged." Christian begins. He's tense, sitting straight up, looking very business-like while he talks to the woman who started his certain way of life.

She shakes her blond head, but before she begins, Christian puts his hand up, "Don't think we haven't checked it out. Most everything leads back to you."

"And her mother." She claims as she looks directly at me.

"Why would my mother know you in the first place?" I ask her, because my mother is not the sort to converse with this woman. She is a nurse, a healer, not one who gets into other's business and who they choose to sleep with. Or at least that's what I thought. Her remarks when we saw her yesterday caught me off guard and I wonder who approached her to tell her about Christian, because it certainly wasn't me and he seemed just as surprised.

In an overly sweet voice, she replies, "Because she took care of some of Christian's…shall we say, mistakes?"

"Mistakes? What are you talking about? There were accidents, which Katniss knows about, but no mistakes." Christian interjects. He's holding up his hands, waving them back and forth, "This is bullshit, Elena, who contacted her mother and who knew that I had gotten Katniss' name in the first place? You aren't even a part of that particular list of people."

Elena feigns innocence once again and shakes her head slowly. "People talk, Christian, especially people who don't get what they want."

"But how did you have my place bugged so quickly if I found out that she was coming a week ago?" He asks, wanting answers when she's clearly playing games with him. "I hadn't signed up until long after she had left and my name was drawn long after she had picked up her stuff. What's going on Elena? I'm thinking that this was never about the last girl getting revenge on me, getting info on me. Who bugged my home?"

She shrugs and looks at me, "Who else would want to know what's going on with none other than the Mockingjay?"


	18. Chapter 18

KPOV

I know my eyes have gotten even wider, almost to the point of popping out of my head. I shake my head once and then again. "Wait, excuse me? Who would be interested in me now? Snow and Coin died years ago. They were the only ones who ever cared about what happened to me."

A sly smile spreads across Elena's full lips, "Well, that may be what you think, but I'm sure that they were far more people interested in you than you know. I mean honestly, did no one contact you and your husband after the rebellion was over? After you had moved back to twelve, had no one ever expressed any….care over you?"

I look at her, not trusting her and yet unable to deny this line of questioning. Glancing at Christian for a moment and then back at her, I take a deep breath and answer, "No one formally came to us if that's what you mean. Peeta sold his paintings here and in other districts but always gave the money to others. I hunted, gave the skins away, kept the meat, what we needed anyway. We got a few phone calls, letters asking us to come back here, share our lives again with everyone, share our talents with others. But we wanted none of it, I mean; Peeta didn't even tell people it was him doing the paintings all the time."

I swear her smile reminds me of a snake somehow, especially when her tongue slides out in the corner of her mouth to lick it quickly. She has an evil glint in her eyes, one that I have not seen in some time and was hoping to never see again. Something about her reminds me of the man I inadvertently killed all those years ago when I was seventeen. All those years ago when I was more torn about my sister being taken away from a bomb that may or may not have been built by my friend. All those years ago when I was sure that I loved Peeta but couldn't tell him. All those years ago when someone was always trying to kill me.

"Well, it seems that one of those people is who you have to be looking at, Mockingjay. Not me. I could care less who Christian decides to tie up these days." She says, not looking at me, but at Christian. "It's not like he gives me the time of day anymore. Besides, I have plenty to keep me busy, including someone who is currently waiting for me at my loft."

She gets up and we quickly stand too, knowing that we are done here. She hasn't helped with anything, just makes me more curious who would want anything to do with me anymore. But I know where to find the answers. Peeta didn't throw much away and I know where he kept those invitations of sorts to come back to the Capitol.

Elena walks towards her door, opening it widely and as we step through, "If you two do find out who it is, please let me know. Now you have my curiosity piqued."

"Yeah, right." I mumble as I walk past her, smiling just a little at how her jaw drops from my statement. I don't have to be nice to her, not now. Well, not ever really.

Christian doesn't even really say good-bye to her, just follows behind me. I see Flavius and he seems excited to see me but I shake my head at him. I will not be getting a haircut today. I have somewhere else I need to be and know I will find my answers there.

Everyone watches us as we leave. I don't know who they are more curious about as I see them whispering to each other and hear "Mockingjay" and "Christian Grey" in hushed tones. It seems that I can't go anywhere without a person knowing who I am and apparently Christian is just as well known.

Taylor and his new sidekick are waiting for us, quickly opening the door for us to enter the car. Once everyone is in, I look at Christian and say, "We need to make another trip."

His grey eyes narrow in question and I answer, "I still have some of the letters back at home."

Without missing the implication of it, he says to Taylor without breaking eye contact with me, "Taylor, we need to get to District twelve."

"Do you want to use the helicopter again, sir?"

I barely shake my head but Christian's already on it, "No, I think we're going to have to drive. Take us back to my apartment, get the Jeep ready and make sure Mrs. Jones has some food ready for us as soon as we're packed. No one is to know where we're going, no one Taylor."

"Not a problem sir. I will have the Jeep ready to go. Will you want us to follow you?" He asks, looking at Christian through the rearview mirror.

"I think that would be a good idea, Taylor. But I don't see the roads being all that busy and this car sticks out. Don't you have a less obvious car?" I chime in, looking at both of them.

Taylor smiles and Christian snickers, "Yes, Katniss, I have less obvious cars. Hear that Taylor, you get to use the motorcycle. I think that would fit in much better."

The smile on Taylor's face is almost radiant. "Motorcycle it is then, sir."

**A/N - Looks like a road trip back to District 12 is impending :)**


	19. Chapter 19

CPOV

So I'm going to be heading back to the place I was born. I haven't been there in a few years. Not since I acquired the rights to build. But this is for an entirely different reason and I'll be going with Katniss.

We don't go back to my apartment though, but to a random store to buy what we'll need. Taylor leaves us there for an hour so that he can make sure the Jeep is filled and ready to go. We buy some extra clothes, for the ones we have with us won't do once we hit the mountains and some food and drinks for the ride. We'll stop when we need to and I'm sure Katniss won't want to sleep in the Jeep, but she's been in worse, so who knows what she'd be up to. Taylor even gets Mrs. Jones to meet us at the store, making sure she has packed a bag, for she's going too, she just doesn't know where yet.

When I spot her in the entryway, looking for us, I call her over and she quickly comes to us. Katniss is looking at some snacks, smiling at some of the things I'm sure she's never had before.

In a slightly shaky voice, Mrs. Jones asks me, "What's going on, Mr. Grey? The last time you had me pack up like this is when….well, you know when."

I nod, being reminded of when a former sub broke in to a different home for different reasons. "I know, Mrs. Jones. Don't worry; it's not for the same thing, not really. But we have found out some things and need to go to District 12 right away, so I figured you and Taylor can follow on the motorcycle while I'm in the Jeep with Katniss."

A big grin lights up her entire face. With a little shake of her head and a laugh, "That's why he was sounded so thrilled when he told me to wear jeans and pack light."

"Well, we can take the bags in the Jeep, there'll be enough room and we'll all stay at the same places overnight. I don't think Katniss will want to sleep in the Jeep." I tell the older woman as she looks over my shoulder to the dark-haired beauty still looking at snacks.

"I would hope not. Okay, so do I need to get anything from here then, sir?" She asks, looking around the general store.

"Only if you want to. I know the bike has decent sized saddlebags, so make sure you both have water, but we'll have a small cooler with us with ice and whatever snacks." I turn to find Katniss walking towards us and put my arm around her shoulder when she stands next to me. "Did you find what you wanted?"

She lets out a giggle, "There's so much stuff here I've never seen! I picked out a few things that I thought might be worth trying, but stuck to mostly what I know for sure I like. I didn't know what you might like though."

"That's okay, Miss Everdeen, I'll get him his snacks." Gail says as she sets her bag on the floor and walks to the shelves behind us.

I look down at Katniss; she seems to be in a better mood. I don't know if it's because of the treats she's found or because we're going to her home now. She's said that there isn't anything there for her now since her husband died, but it's still her home. "Are you looking forward to leaving?"

She tilts her head up to me, the smile that was on her lips fading just a bit, "Yes and no. Yes, because I want to show you where I'm from and show you how I hunt, but no because of why we're going there. I hate the thought that someone tainted it even more for me. I hate that someone thought they could buy us, our time, use us like that. And I hate that I know about it."

Well, I guess that fire's back. Her eyes are a deep shade of grey, but from anger, not passion and there is very little difference sometimes. Gail is back by our sides in two minutes and we're ready to pay and go. We wait in a nearby coffee shop, sipping on various drinks when I see my big, black Jeep pull up and a motorcycle right behind it. The ladies finish their teas and I hold the door open as we all file out.

Taylor gets off of the bike, taking his black helmet off, while my other security detail, Andrews, gets out of the Jeep. He hands me the keys, "All ready sir. Will I be following too or meeting you there?"

"You're going ahead of us in that." I answer, pointing to a smaller sedan that I decided to buy while we waited. The car isn't like my other ones, less obvious and not as grand. But he isn't complaining when I hand him those set of keys. I also hand him a bag full of snacks and water. "You should be set until we stop. I figure we can get a few hours in of driving."

Taylor, having been next to Gail, who is on the other side of me, nods his head. "There's a small inn that we passed when we had taken that vacation last year. It's about five hours out, right off of the main highway."

I shake my head, "We're not going to take the main highway. We'll be taking old roads, ones that people take to enjoy the trip, not to get there quickly. I know it's not for fun that we're all leaving, but we might as well enjoy the scenery."

Taylor and Gail's mouths widen into bright smiles, while Andrews stays impassive, and Katniss just shakes her head with a small smile. "I've never done that before."

"And that was another reason." I turn to her as Gail goes to the motorcycle, getting her helmet on, as if she knows she doesn't need to hear the rest. Taylor follows suit, waiting on me to give the signal. Andrews pauses for a moment and then just nods and gets into the sedan. I put my hands on Katniss' shoulders, then up to her face, "I know what we're going for isn't going to be pretty, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't see some of what Panem has to offer."

She smiles brightly up at me, "I would have never expected any of this to happen the way it has, but I can't say that all of it is bad."

I lower my head to hers and give her a chaste kiss on the lips. When I pull away, she pouts and I laugh, "When we stop, we can have more alone time, but we need to get going. And I know what you mean. Every moment has been an adventure so far with you."

**A/N- I know I said before I wouldn't apologize, but it's hard not to. I was having a hard time getting back into this and another story until I got a little bit of insight. I will hopefully be updating more often now. **


	20. Chapter 20

A/N – The map of Panem I used was created by aimmyarrowshigh and badguys at livejournal.

KPOV

We've been on the road for about three hours, having passed through Districts 1 and 2 already because the road we're taking seems to lead through the smallest parts of them. We just barely went through District 4 and it seems surreal that we were just there this morning, but considering the road we're taking, I don't think anyone who saw us before will notice us now.

Christian has stayed silent, singing along instead to the songs that come from his radio in the car. A radio in the car. Just a few years ago I wouldn't have really ever thought about it because we walked everywhere we needed to go to. Yet, Christian is used to all the finer things that life could possibly offer and I have just begun to get a sampling of it. Yes, I had the luxuries when I was in the Capitol for the Games, but this….experience with Christian is entirely different.

I feel his hand on my leg and look over at him. He gives me a gentle smile and asks, "What are you thinking about?"

I shake my head, old thoughts dropping away, "Nothing much; just that the only times I've ever been in a car, besides with you, had been official Game cars. I'd never been in one just because and the ones that they issued us for the Games didn't have a radio."

He cocks his bronze head to the side, "Huh, I guess I never thought about it. Are you okay with this though? I mean, we've been sitting a lot today."

"No, it's fine. I'm fine, being with you. And you're right; it is prettier to see the districts this way. I mean, I'd seen them when we did the tour, but this is different and we get to stop whenever we want to." I tell him, squeezing his hand. "I like this, Christian, I really do."

"Well, we'll be stopping soon for some dinner and hopefully find a place to stay. I didn't even bother to check and see what may come along. But I did have Taylor make sure to pack some things in the Jeep just in case." He says, the corner of his mouth tilting into a smile.

I narrow my eyes at him and turn around. I didn't dig into any of the bags back there, nor did I plan that I would. That's when I notice a very familiar shape sitting up against the side. Pointing to it, knowing that he knows what it is without having to look, I ask, "Is that? What is that?"

"Well, in the case that we don't find an actual hotel to stay at, I made sure that there were a couple of tents packed and everything that we may need." He answers, but not to the specific thing I asked.

"And what may we need that would come in a case like that?" I can't help the smile from spreading over my lips as I know what it is and I can't believe he thought to get one for me.

"Well, you're the only experienced hunter, so I made sure that Taylor got a bow and arrows for you. It's more like the ones you would have used in the Games though. I'm sure the one you have at home is much different." He replies, taking a glance and smiling broadly when he sees my happy face.

"You got me bow and arrows? Seriously? Do you think I'll be able to use it while we're on the road? I mean, have you ever eaten fresh, like really fresh meat before?" I'm getting ahead of myself, I may not be hunting any time soon, but I'm excited to.

"Well, not that I can recall. You know, we could just find somewhere to park and settle for the night. The skies are looking quite clear and it'll cool down, but the sleeping bags that Taylor packed will be set for that." He explains jabbing his thumb towards the back of the Jeep, full of what I am now finding out is equipment.

I know now that Christian will do whatever would make me happy and I get the feeling that we'll be stopping soon so that I can try and hunt us up some dinner. I wonder if he'll let me go out on my own or insist on coming with. Being that he's a bigger man than Peeta was, I'm not sure if he'll be louder or not in any kind of woods. Before I can say anything though, he picks up a small device, presses a button, and speaks into it:

"Taylor, Andrews, let's find somewhere out here where Katniss can hunt." He looks at me and gives me a wink.

"Are we stopping for the night then, Sir?" I hear one of them answer back, I think it's Taylor.

"Yes, Taylor, let's find somewhere that she can hunt and we can set up camp. Andrews, since you're ahead of us, you find someplace, right?" Christian asks, although it sounds like an order too.

"Of course, Sir. I saw some signs pointing to campgrounds. I think they used to have these signs up a long time ago. I remember my grandfather talking about how he used to go stay out in tents when I was little." That's the most Andrews has ever said, ever shared that I'm aware of and I'm surprised since he seems so serious all the time. Maybe he was just as excited as this trip as the rest of us.

"Good, then you know what to look for. I doubt anyone will really be using them yet, as many still aren't traveling by car." Christian looks over at me and smiles "Make sure that there are a lot of trees around so that Katniss can climb if she needs to."

"Roger that, Sir." And then there is silence and Christian puts the little device down in its holder and takes my hand.

Shaking my head, I ask him, "Why would I climb a tree when we'll be down on the ground, safe from any predators?"

"Is that the only reason you climbed trees before? To stay away from dangerous animals?" He shoots back, alarm in his eyes.

I cock my head to the side, watching him, "Well, yeah, and I guess to see what might be ahead. I didn't hunt from them often, though I could easily I guess. It's been awhile since I've been up in a tree though, so who knows. Plus, I don't know what I'll be looking for out here." I reply, looking out the window.

The sun is getting lower, which may work in my advantage as some animals will be looking for shelter. But it also means that the bigger animals will be coming out too. I'll have to have someone with me and I'm sure Christian is going to be my volunteer. Who knows yet?

Within fifteen minutes, we're all pulling into a wooded area about a mile away from the road we were on. There are no tire tracks whatsoever on this path, so we know no one has bothered to be here as of lately. Though, as I look closer, I realize that the dirt is actually more like dried mud, which means it rained recently. That'll make tracking even easier. I smile to myself as we come to a stop and get out of our vehicles.

"Does anyone know where we are? What I'm supposed to be hunting out here?" I ask as soon as everyone is out and making a small circle.

"We're in District 8, so there will be rabbits, some elk, turkey, sheep. Probably some more in there, but who knows how much is still around. I mean, I have a feeling that they have repopulated since the war." Andrews answers and we all stare at him in silence. Apparently I'm not the only one who is surprised at how much more open he is now.

"I can work with that. Someone needs to come with me though." I nod and I see Christian's face light up, so I add, "Anyone else know how to hunt or track?"

Taylor steps forward, "I do Miss Everdeen. I know how to be quiet in the woods too, so I'll go with you while everyone else sets up camp here. If that's alright with you, Sir?"

I look at Christian just as Taylor does, see his pout instantly turn into a solemn face and he gives the go ahead with a wave of his hand.

"We should go now before it gets any darker. I haven't been hunting this late in a long time; I usually get them as they're waking up." I comment and I hear what I think is a snicker from Taylor and Andrews. I go to the back of the Jeep and Christian hands me a jacket and then the case for the bow and arrows. He slips the jacket up my arms, patting down the shoulders for whatever reason and I open the case. Inside is a beautiful bow, made of a shiny deep gray metal, I do prefer my old wooden one, my father's, but this will do.

"Are you okay with me going with Taylor?" I whisper to Christian as he watches me set up my quiver of arrows.

He rocks his head back and forth, "I know I wouldn't be able to help you out there, so I guess so."

The sadness in his eyes and pout on his lips make me giggle though and I pull him close to me for a minute, holding him to me before I reach up on my tip toes and kiss him. "You, Christian Grey, are all kinds of jealous right now, aren't you?"

"Of you going out there hunting? No. But that I won't be right by your side? Yeah, I think I am and I'm okay with that." He pushes me back at arm's length and looks at me. "You look like how you did in the Games, only a little bit wiser, sexier."

I laugh out loud with that remark and begin to walk away, "I have no idea how those two things can go together, but if you say so Mr. Grey."


End file.
